The Thin Line Between
by zaera82
Summary: Post post Batman Begins. A TaliaBruce romance ship with Harvey Dent, Dick Grayson, Rachel Dawes. A divorced wheel chair bound Bruce Wayne broods over past mistakes, makes a new enemy and rekindles lost passion.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She got back home and he was waiting for her in the living room, watching a football game. Damien and Maddie were already asleep. She looked at him and smiled. He got up and pulled her in for a hug before kissing her lips. Part of him was relieved that she came back. Came back to Metropolis, came back to the children and that she came back to him.

"How was it?" Harvey asked.

"He let me see her." Talia replied with a small smile. "She's beautiful Harvey. Really beautiful…and she's so smart…"

"Of course she is. You're her mother," He told her with a smile. She smiled back and hugged him. "Thank you for being understanding. For letting me go there…" But she didn't know how nervous and paranoid he was the whole eight hours she was gone. He had been pacing about, tried to call her but stopped every time his fingers dialed the first few numbers. He didn't want to appear nervous or too possessive. So he waited for a phone call but she only called once when she landed in Gotham.

"Tal…She's your daughter, you should be there." He spoke and kissed her forehead.

"How's Bruce?" He suddenly asked about her ex husband. "I think he's not angry anymore. I think he finally let it go." She told him and walked towards the kitchen. She smiled seeing the candles on the table and the dinner set for two. He had cooked. She turned and looked at him. "You cooked…"

"I did…" He replied sheepishly. "I thought you might be hungry."

"You waited…" Talia realized that the food wasn't touched at all. She was touched and went to kiss him. "So dinner with me Mrs Dent?" He asked with a cheeky smile when he pulled his lips away. Talia bit her lip and he saw that. She had eaten. Probably at the party, at _his_ place. He was disappointed. He had whipped up a romantic meal in his anxious waiting moments hoping that it'll quell him somehow.

"It's OK…if you're not hungry," He spoke and gently stroked her hair. "I'm tired," She told him and yawned softly. "I'm gonna wash up and sleep." She went up the stairs where he'll know she'd go and kissed the children, soaked in the bathtub with her favorite vanilla bubble bath for a while before retiring for the night.

Harvey sighed softly. He looked at the dining table and suddenly lost his appetite. He threw the food into the trash, blew the candles and cleared the table. He had to rinse the dishes before putting them into the dishwasher. He stared outside the window as the water rushed from the tap down to his hand. He suddenly recalled the night they first met.

_

* * *

Nine years ago _

_She looked beautiful, then again she had always been beautiful but that night she looked exquisite. She had worn a strapless black ball gown and a simple teardrop diamond necklace. She smiled and she laughed, sipping the one grand per bottle champagne. He found himself smiling as he leaned against the column observing her. She just had the baby three weeks ago and the glow of motherhood shone from her. He decided that he should go introduce himself but he was nervous. He walked towards her, rehearsing what he should say. He didn't want to make a fool of himself._

_He walked towards where she was mingling with some socialites. "You look radiant Talia…" one of them commented in her posh English accent. She only smiled modestly. He walked and soon met her smile. "Hello…" He spoke. The ladies stopped talking and looked back at him. Some glancing up and down and smiling flirtatiously. Harvey knew his effect on women. But he didn't care about the other ladies. His eyes were only fixed on one._

"_Hello," She greeted him. "You must be the new DA, Harvey Dent.." So she knew him. He only grinned brighter. He looked at the other ladies and smiled graciously as well. She extended her hand wanting to introduce herself. "I'm…" He nearly shook it when someone else had grabbed her hand. Harvey looked up and saw Bruce Wayne._

"_Sweetheart…come dance with me…" The famous billionaire spoke charmingly. He pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her hand fervently. Bruce then pulled Talia close, wrapping his arms around her as he stood behind and swayed with her. The ladies just laughed softly and blushed at his antics. He winked at them and started to kiss Talia's shoulder._

"_Stop it…" She softly scolded her husband. "I was just trying to introduce my self here…" Bruce looked at Harvey and gave a bemused grin. "Mr Wayne…" Harvey greeted him and nodded. "Enjoying the party Mr Dent?" Bruce asked casually._

_Harvey looked around the outdoor gardens of the Wayne Manor. It was beautifully decorated, lights and floral arrangement, the band. The tables covered with French linen, fine bone Wedgwood china and crystal flutes. Six course dinner of lobster, foie gras, shrimp salad where Caspian Sea caviar were generously garnished and crates of thousand dollar per bottle champagne. The annual Wayne Foundation Dinner was as usual the society's grandest and most anticipated. Apparently Bruce Wayne had to show everyone else up. _

"_It's a nice party," Harvey commented. He had never been to one so grand before. He grew up in the Narrows of Gotham. Worked his way up to get a scholarship to Gotham U. This was all a different world to him. He looked at Bruce Wayne, noting the intimate, loving way the billionaire was holding his wife. _

_It was obvious to society that he was besotted with the blue-eyed brunette. How could he not or anyone for that matter? She was a beauty. Dark chestnut hair, eyes so blue like the bluest sapphire, high cheekbones. He was openly affectionate with his wife. So, the famous billionaire playboy, Gotham's most eligible bachelor had finally settled down. He married a girl, eight years his junior from the Mid West and the couple just had a baby girl. He never looked happier._

_Bruce smiled at his wife, before kissing her lips. "I'll introduce the two of you then." He announced. He looked at Harvey, "Sweetheart, meet Harvey Dent, Gotham's esteemed newly appointed D.A…" Talia looked at Harvey and smiled sweetly again. "Mr Dent, my Beloved wife, the most beautiful woman here, hell…the whole of East Coast, Talia Wayne…" He stretched the surname. It was obvious to Harvey that Bruce liked the name there. That it was his name and she was his wife._

_He started to kiss up her bare shoulder again and her neck. She pulled away from him. "Bruce…you're embarrassing me in front of Mr Dent…" He only shrugged in response. He looked at Harvey and laughed a little. "I'm sorry…I'm just too addicted to her." He spoke charmingly and continued his kissing. Talia pushed Bruce away lightly and looked at him. "Bruce…" He only gave her a pouting look, which made her smile. She turned and looked at Harvey. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Dent, I apologize for my husband's behavior."_

"_It's OK Mrs Wayne," He smiled at her. "Dance with me…" Bruce spoke urgently. He whispered something into her ear and Harvey noted the color of her cheeks reddened deeply._

"_I'm sorry Dent…I have to steal my wife away for a dance…" He took her arm ready to lead her down the steps. Talia turned and smiled at Harvey. "Well I hope to see you again Mr Dent."_

"_Likewise Mrs Wayne…and call me Harvey, please."_

"_OK Harvey…" She smiled and went down the steps with her husband. He liked the way her voice sounded when she said his name. He just sipped his champagne and watched seeing her slow dancing with her husband. They looked like newlyweds. It was strange, he could have any girl with his Adonis good looks but he had fallen in love that night with a married woman. And she wasn't just any married woman. She was the wife of Bruce Wayne._

* * *

He climbed up the stairs to their bedroom, passing by the many framed photographs hung on the staircase's walls. Photographs of the children when they were babies, and throughout their years. Family photographs taken during the holidays, Christmas, Thanksgiving. There was a photograph taken last Halloween. Damien dressed as Batman, the famous Gotham vigilante, Maddie as Red Riding Hood, Talia as a fairy Queen and he went as Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. There were also vacation photographs taken in Disneyworld, Hawaii, the ski trips to Tahoe where they had a cabin by the lake. 

He reached the bedroom and she was already lying in bed. He got in and snuggled close pulling her into his arms. He needed to hold her because he had been driven near madness waiting for her to come home. He knew she didn't love him like she did Bruce. No passionate displays, no whirlwind romance there.

But they were together eight years now and he had to propose countless times before she finally said yes after their daughter, Madison was born. He never felt so relieved when the test came out positive. A baby would have sealed the bond and he wouldn't lose her. "I love you…" He told her. She was already in deep sleep. "I won't let you leave me Talia…Never."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"He knows about Damien?" Harvey was shocked. She looked at him and nodded. He was afraid. The boy meant too much to him. Damien was his son and he was a Dent, Harvey didn't care about whatever Wayne blood in the boy's veins. Damien was his son. He raised the boy and loved the boy. "Will he…will he…" He only looked at her. She shook her head. "He won't ask for custody Harvey. He just wants to meet him."

"And you agreed to this?" There was an edge in his tone and he was trying his best to soften in. He was annoyed that she would let it happen. "He let me meet Helena. It'll only be fair…" He was getting ticked off. She seemed to be defending the ex husband now.

"Tal…"He breathed, trying to calm himself down. "He threw you out and took your daughter away and now you're concerned about being fair??"

She sighed and looked at him. "I hurt him too. You know that."

"Harvey…he only wants to meet Damien. That's all. Don't worry Darling," She smiled and held his chin. "Damien knows that you're his father and he loves you very much. You're not going to lose your son."

Harvey sighed and nodded his head. She smiled brightly and hugged him. She kissed his lips. "I love you…" She told him as she pulled her lips away. "You're a good man Harvey Dent and you have the biggest heart." He just smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Well if it made her happy…

* * *

"Do I really have to go meet him?" Damien asked, sounding annoyed and bored. Harvey smiled and looked at the rear view mirror. "He's your father."

"But you're my Dad…" The boy spoke out. Harvey was glad to hear that. He was Damien's Dad. He had been that since the boy was born. He was there in the delivery room. He fed Damien, changed his diapers, and brought him to the doctor when the boy was sick. "He's only my biological father," Damien spoke carelessly as he looked out the window.

"Daddy…what's bio-lo-gick-cale?" Maddie asked him from her seat.

"That means that it wasn't Daddy's tadpole meeting Mama's egg to make me," Damien tried explaining to his little sister. "It was some other guy's."

"Daddy has tadpoles?" Maddie's eyes just went wide. She went to ask her father. "Daddy, will they grow into frogs?" Harvey heard that and laughed. "No Sweetie. They're just teeny tadpoles and when they meet an egg, like your Mama's, a baby will grow."

Maddie started giggling. "Like me? I came from a tadpole?" Harvey adored his little princess. She was an angel, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, cute button nose, apple cheeks that were always pink and the sweetest smile.

"What's my sister like?" Damien asked curious of Helena. "I'm your sister…" Maddie told him matter of factly. "I know that…" Damien rolled his eyes. "Our other sister."

"She looks a lot like your mother," Harvey told him and turned into the exit as the SUV headed out from the highway.

* * *

Talia smiled. She was meeting him again. It felt strange, but she could feel her stomach getting all queasy. It was silly, she knew that. They had been divorced for eight years now. And she was happy with Harvey and their children. She and Harvey had made a life together, a warm, safe, secured and relatively normal life. Something she knew she wouldn't have with Bruce. With Bruce it was intense, passionate, crazy. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was insane and it was a lifetime ago.

The Rolls Royce pulled over and Talia watched as Alfred and James, Bruce's assistant got up to help him out of the car. She then saw her daughter got out waving at her. Talia smiled and waved back. Bruce was seated in his wheelchair. He looked at her and nodded politely before giving a small smile. Helena rushed to hug her mother. Talia just wrapped her close. It felt good holding her daughter.

"I missed you Mama," She spoke in her chest. Talia smiled and pulled away to kiss the girl's forehead. "I miss you too." Helena smiled, her blue eyes just shone and Talia tucked the girl's long dark brown hair behind her ear as the wind blew. Helena looked around. "Where are they?" She had wanted to meet her brother, sister even her stepfather.

"They'll be here soon. They just left the airport," Talia responded. Harvey had decided to rent a car instead of getting a cab. He always liked to be in control of situations, to chart his own directions. "Dad, can I go feed the ducks?" Helena asked as she looked at the large pond. Bruce nodded and the girl along with Alfred went to the pond. They started throwing the chunks of bread out.

Bruce looked at his ex wife. It had been a week since Helena's ninth birthday party, when Talia came and when he finally let her meet Helena after eight long years apart. He had been angry and bitter. Years of trying to numb the hurt and pain. Years of denial. Trying to convince himself that she was dead to him. He reverted back to his playboy persona, dated and bed women, all beautiful but all not her. It only made him more miserable.

She looked at him and sensed that he was nervous even though he was trying his best to hide it. He was going meet Damien for the first time. It was understandable. She didn't know why but she walked towards him and squeezed his hand. He looked up at her and nodded. Her touch calmed him down. He looked ahead seeing their daughter feeding the ducks, swans and geese.

"She looks happy," Talia commented. "You did a good job raising her." Bruce just smiled. "She's the love of my life now…" She looked at him and smiled. She laughed about something and he wondered what it was. "Do you remember when we were lost on our way to Fez?" she turned to ask him.

Bruce looked at her and broke into laughter as well thinking of the shenanigans they had gotten themselves into. "The car broke down and we were stuck in the desert…and you were so happy to see the oasis…" He recalled. They had just left Casablanca in the morning. He remembered laughing at his then, newly wed bride who was just splashing the cool water into her face and drinking it hurriedly. She had looked at him annoyed and splashed water at him and soon they were splashing water at each other. He then pulled her in and kissed her while they waded in the pool.

"I was…" She smiled at the memory. They had pitched a tent that night and slept under the stars. She remembered how safe she felt in his arms. He just held her close the entire night and it was special because she knew that they had conceived their first child that night. Helena, after Helen of Troy, who believed so fiercely in love, she had risked everything when she escaped from her husband's grasp to be with her beloved.

* * *

She heard the sound of a car pulling over and she turned and looked. It was Harvey and the children. She realized that she was still holding Bruce's hand and gently let it go. Bruce couldn't feel her touch anymore and the ache in his heart came back. He looked and saw Harvey Dent carrying a blonde little girl in his arms and holding a boy's hand. He looked and saw his son. Damien looked a lot like him. The boy walked closer, his hand still holding Harvey's.

"Mama…" Maddie spoke excitedly. Helena smiled seeing her little sister. Madison looked adorable. Like a pretty doll. She saw her brother and her stepfather as well. Talia had taken Maddie into her arms. "Hello baby girl," She spoke as she kissed Maddie's head. She smiled at Harvey and tiptoed to kiss and hugged him.

Bruce winced seeing the loving way Talia was with Dent. He knew he shouldn't feel that way. But he was jealous. She had belonged to him once. She was his wife and they were happy. So deeply in love with each other. They were like children or teenagers. He never thought he was able to feel such joy and he did, with her. It was intoxicating and he felt like he had been swept off his feet into a whirlwinded courtship and romance. He was happy, she made him happy and then she destroyed that as well. He should have known better. Nothing that good could have lasted long.

"Bruce…" he looked up from his deep thoughts. It was her voice again. She had the boy with her, both her hands on his small shoulders. "This is Damien…Damien," she spoke to her son. "Meet your father…" Bruce smiled at the boy who only gave a halfhearted smile back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Harvey looked seeing Bruce Wayne talking to Damien. Helena was there as well. He sighed and looked at the harbor and the bridge. He saw the tall buildings, Gotham's skyscrapers and the tallest one being Wayne Towers. He looked at the bridge. He remembered being twelve how he and his younger brother, Alex would run away from their crummy, beat up apartment in the Narrows.

Their father was always drunk and when he wasn't in a good mood, which happened often, he would beat them and their mother up. It hurt and they were still too small to fight back. So they'd run, crossed the bridge and carefully climbed down where they'll sit on the ledge, just hanging out, precariously dangling their legs above the water.

The Dent brothers talked about anything and everything. Their dreams and aspirations on how they would make it big when they grow up and leave the Narrows. Alex wanted to be a baseball player. He wanted to play for the Gotham Giants at the World Series one day. Harvey was the nerdier one. He excelled in school and he loved to read while Alex never cared much for books. Harvey felt the pain, he missed his brother.

"Hey.." He felt her touching his hand and he felt relieved. At least Talia was there and he didn't feel so alone anymore. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back. "Thanks," She spoke gratefully. He nodded and pulled her in, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you still love him?" He asked, bracing himself for her reply. He turned seeing Bruce still busy talking to Damien. Even Maddie had joined in. She had been trying to chase the little ducklings into the park's pond but got exhausted.

"I'll always love him you know that," She told him. "But I'm with you now. You're my husband. What I had with Bruce, it's over." She looked deeply into his eyes as she said that. "You won't lose me OK.." She smiled and kissed him.

"You don't know how happy and relieved I am to hear that," He spoke as he hugged her tight. He looked up and saw Bruce Wayne in the distance, sitting on the wheelchair. Both men just looked somberly at each other.

* * *

She stared out the window. She was in his office at Wayne Towers. He needed to see her, it was important he said and it was about Damien. The boy was rather nonchalant about the whole thing, meeting his real father and sister. He didn't say much nor was he enthusiastic about it. He got home from the meeting and did his usual stuff. He played with his video games or read his books. Talia wondered what was going on in that little head of his. But he had always been so guarded. Guess he took after Bruce a lot more that she thought he did.

"You waited long?" She turned and smiled seeing him being pushed in by his assistant. James left the office to give his boss and Talia some privacy.

"Not really…" She replied. "You wanted to see me? It's important you said."

He looked at her and nodded. He gestured for her to sit down and she did. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked politely. "No I'm fine. Thank you." He laughed softly. "You're being too polite."

"I am?" She gave him a bemused look. He nodded. "Well this is better than being hostile isn't it?"

"I like it when you're angry though. You look more beautiful…"

"You're dishing out compliments now…" She gave a soft laugh. "This _is_ strange.."

"It wasn't a compliment." He spoke, looking straight at her. "I was being honest." She looked at him and then looked away. Maybe it was a bad idea to meet him alone. He felt the tension as well and tried to ease it. "About Damien…I thought of starting a trust fund for him…you know for college and stuff."

"You don't have to worry about it. Harvey and I have it covered…"

"But he's my son…" Bruce cut her off. "It's just something that I should do. Something I want to do."

Talia looked at him. He felt it again, her eyes drawing him in. She still had the effect, after all these years. She broke away again. He felt disappointed. "I have to talk to my husband first." Husband. Yes. She has a husband now and it's not him anymore. He nodded. "Bruce…" He looked up at her. "I should go now. He's waiting for me." He didn't hear her saying goodbye or her leaving the room. He just looked ahead.

Part of him wishing that he had never left his key that fateful day in his office, ten years ago. He kept playing over and over again the possibilities, the 'what ifs'. What if he had remembered to bring his keys? He wouldn't have gotten up the elevator again. It wouldn't have been stuck and he wouldn't have spent the two hours with the young Temp assistant. He wouldn't have then asked her out for dinner and pursued her relentlessly. They wouldn't have gone ice skating on New Year's Eve. He wouldn't have kissed her and he wouldn't have fallen in love. It was all so silly and strange how one simple set of keys changed everything.

* * *

Harvey was waiting downstairs. It had been half an hour and he grew worried. A hundred possibilities kept playing in his head but he tried to calm himself down and paced about. _This is ridiculous. She loves you. She won't cheat on you…_He thought about it rationally again. Bruce was paraplegic. His lower limbs couldn't function, would it also mean that he couldn't be sexually active? Suddenly Harvey shook his head and laughed softly. He was being silly, getting jealous of a cripple. Wayne wasn't competition if anything, he was a charity case. Talia probably felt guilty and she'd meet him to talk to ease that guilt.

"Harvey? Harvey Dent?" He heard a familiar voice. He turned and smiled at the brunette. It was his old friend and former colleague, Rachel Dawes.

"Rachel? My God! It's so good to see you." He greeted her with a hug. He was really happy to see her. She had been one of his dearest friend and colleague back in the days when he was serving as DA in Gotham. Rachel pulled away and took a good look at him. "It is…What are you doing here? Back in Gotham?"

He only gave a bright grin. "I'm actually waiting for my wife…This is nice seeing you here. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good…I'm good." Rachel smiled, putting her hands in her coat pockets. "I didn't know you got married."

"Four years now. We have two children. You?" He enquired. "Three," Rachel smiled. "My eldest just started junior high. They grow up so fast these days," She spoke with a laugh. Harvey nodded in agreement.

"Harvey…" Rachel turned surprised to see Talia there at the front steps of Wayne Towers of all places. "Hello Rachel," She smiled at the DA. Rachel only smiled awkwardly back. "Talia…" She looked at Talia and that at Harvey before it finally registered to her, seeing the close way Harvey was holding Talia.

"Oh…Congratulations. I didn't know…" She spoke rather awkwardly and tried to hide it with a smile. So Talia had remarried. To Harvey Dent of all people.

"Well we have to get going. It was nice seeing you Rachel," Harvey spoke with a smile. "We should meet up one day over lunch or something," Harvey spoke.

Rachel only nodded. She waved her goodbye and watched as Talia and Harvey walked down the steps together. It was strange seeing Harvey having his arm around her, Rachel had always been used seeing Bruce's arm around Talia. She sighed. Guess things really aren't the same anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

"So he wants to have a trust fund for Damien?" Harvey couldn't believe the nerve of the guy. "Does he think that I can't afford to provide for my son?" He was perturbed by it. Very perturbed by it.

"No..of course not. He just wants to give something to Damien. That's all." Talia spoke and sipped her glass of wine. "Am I not doing well? Am I not providing enough?" Harvey asked as he placed his cutlery down. She heard the clatter it made as it landed on the plate. The other people in the restaurant were starting to look at their table, hearing the commotion.

"Harvey…Calm down.." Talia spoke gently and held his hands. He only looked out the window, seeing the city's skyline. How he hated Gotham…So dark and dour and depressing. He tried to maintain his cool and looked back at his wife. "I'm sorry.." He spoke and kissed her hand, before smiling. She only smiled back. "Ok..you're right." He digressed. "A little extra cash wouldn't hurt the kid right?"

"Tal…" He spoke. "What is it?" She asked. He hesitated for a while and started. "I don't like you seeing him or meeting him especially on your own." She just looked at him. "Harvey I've told you. There's nothing for you to worry about…Bruce and I are just friends.."

"I still don't like it," He spoke curtly. Talia sighed and looked out the window. Harvey has his reasons. Bruce was her ex husband after all. And which man would like the idea of his wife hanging out with her ex.

* * *

"You didn't tell me Talia remarried," Rachel spoke. Bruce only kept a straight face. "To Harvey Dent of all people…" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked at Rachel. "What's there to tell?" He kept quiet for a while. "She moved on. She's happy now with her husband, her children, her own happy, perfect family. I'm happy for her."

"You don't sound like it," Rachel commented and looked out the limousine's window. "You know it's strange but Harvey had this huge crush on her, even before he ever met her…"

"Really?" Bruce asked. So Dent had a thing for Talia even before they were divorced. "Yah…" Rachel shook her head. "It's weird how things turned out."

"It is kinda weird…" Bruce uttered. "So when are you going to start dating again?" Rachel asked with a smile. "I have a few single friends who I'm sure won't mind having dinner with a billionaire…"

"Even one in a wheelchair?" Bruce asked casually.

"You kidding me? Women dig the wheelchair…" Bruce only laughed at Rachel's humorous attempts to cheer him up.

* * *

He lied in bed that night, his thoughts were of her. He hated it. This uncontrollable longing for something, someone that wasn't his anymore. He remembered lying next to her that first time. She looked beautiful and he never wanted anyone so bad but he was patient. She wasn't ready. She had smiled at him so innocently. Her blue eyes, big and beguiling.

"_Bruce…" she called him. "What?" He asked as he held her close. She was resting her head on his chest. They were just snuggling there on the huge sofa bed of her small apartment. He came to surprise her that evening, cooking her dinner. "This is nice isn't it?" she asked. "Hmmm…" He spoke sleepily and just held her close. "Bruce?"_

"_Yah…"_

"_I love you.." He only smiled hearing her say that_

Now it hurts, how could it hurt after all the years he tried to forget her? Seeing her again, talking to her, hearing her voice. Who was he trying to kid? He'll never get over her. But he let her go. He threw her out, send her packing. Now it was too late. She was married to someone who could give her what she wanted. The security and the simplicity a normal, perfect suburban family life.

* * *

"I want you to stay away from my wife," Harvey spoke as he turned to meet Bruce's eyes. "Talia is married to me now. We have a family. Two children…"

"One…" Bruce corrected as he just stared at the blonde guy coolly.

"Damien knows who his true father is. The one who raised him not the one who help produce…" Harvey spoke, his blue eyes met Bruce's dark ones. "Look you had your chance and you blew it! You threw her out on the streets, you took her daughter away. You don't deserve her! Just leave her alone! She's happier now…"

Harvey looked at him one last time before leaving Bruce's office. Bruce felt the guilt. Dent was right. He didn't deserve her. He had mistreated her. One mistake and he had discarded her so easily. So much for till death do us part. He was the one who broke the vows.

* * *

"We shouldn't see each other anymore." Bruce spoke. Talia looked at him, her eyes deep and piercing. She looked down to her feet and nodded. "You're right." She spoke softly.

"I don't love you…" He suddenly spoke. "I never loved you." She just looked at him.

"OK…" She bit her bottom lip and turned to walk away. "Goodbye Bruce…" She left the office and he felt the tears flowing down his eyes. He had to let her go. It was killing him inside. He heard the door slammed and turned to look. She came back, she was crying. Tears raged down her cheeks. She went up to him, where he was still seated on his wheelchair, bent down and slapped his face.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you.." She beat his chest and he just pulled her down. She sobbed as she rested her head on his lap while he stroked her hair. "Why does it have to hurt?" She asked, looking at him. He brushed her tears aside. "Because we love each other too much."

"I'm married. But I'm not in love with my husband. Not the way I love you. I tried. I really tried…" She confessed and looked away, the tears still fell and she wiped them away. She then looked back at Bruce. "Now you're back in my life somehow and I can't stop thinking about you. Make it stop. Make it stop Bruce…" She looked at him. "Please…" He only held her face, gently ran his fingers through her dark brown hair, tucking it behind her ears. He bent down and kissed her. She tasted the same, sweet, wet and her lips felt soft and pliant beneath his.

She closed her eyes, wanting the feeling to last if it could. But all she could see in her head was her family. Harvey, his laughter last Christmas morning as he was recording on the digital video camera, the children unwrapping their presents underneath the tree. She loved Harvey but not the same way she did Bruce. She pulled her lips away and opened her eyes. He saw the conflicting emotions behind the blue eyes. Her eyes had always been expressive. She couldn't lie because he could now tell.

"You still love me very much, even more," Bruce spoke. She kept quiet and looked down. She was kneeling in front of him. He tilted her chin up so he could look deeply into her eyes. "Why did you lie to me Talia? Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" She looked away for a while before looking back at him. "Would you have loved me then?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

_Ten Years Ago_

_She looked up at the gigantic concrete and steel structures, some almost touching the sky. She was commuting to work that day like thousands others, riding the city's monorail, its tracks that snaked their way throughout the city. Talia smiled, Gotham was magnificent. She was intrigued by the city but she knew that she was also on an important mission. She came to investigate her father's death. He was killed in a monorail crash a year ago and so far there were no reports, no witnesses. She didn't even know why her father, Henri Ducard was in Gotham in the first place._

"_Wayne Towers." The announcement rang through and Talia sighed as she stood by the sliding doors. She had reached her destination. She went through the steel exit points and walked into the 5th floor of the building where the monorail tracks ran though. She passed by the Starbucks and the newsstand. Almost all of Gotham's major newspaper had Batman on the front pages. He had succeeded in nabbing a few druglords. They found bounded and delivered to the Police Headquarters along with evidence, a hundred pound crate of cocaine and ecstasy. _

_Talia just smiled, a masked vigilante arresting criminals in the night. Sounded like something straight out of the comics. She looked and saw a few magazines. Bruce Wayne was on the cover of Fortune, Forbes and GQ that month. She just studied his profile close. Handsome, chiseled, broody eyes and an arrogant smirk. Looks just like any silver spooned billionaire playboy._

_She walked towards the lift lobby. A few smartly suited gentlemen were waiting for the lift. They looked at her and decided she wasn't really worth a second glance. Dressed in a baggy pant suit and flat pumps. Her hair tied up and thick glasses. She looked like a librarian. She couldn't really be bothered anyway. She had just recently graduated from Brown and she needed a job while she started her investigation._

_She went to the receptionist. The leggy blonde just gave a quick feet to head glance before dismissing her as no competition. "Yes?" she asked nonchalantly. Talia was annoyed with her catty tone but just smiled while she looked at the blonde's name tag. 'Andie'_

"_Morning…uh…Andie."_

"_I'm here for the job. It's my first day," Talia spoke. The blonde gave a blank, bored look. "Name?"_

"_Talia…Talia Head." She spoke. Andie glanced at the list before she finally saw the name. "Hmmm…temp assistant. You have to go up to Human Resources and they'll fill you in from there."_

"_Where is that?" Talia asked._

"_Look at the directory," Andie replied as she looked at her just polished fingernails. Talia rolled her eyes and walked towards the building's directory tableau. Human Resources. Level 9. She sighed and rushed to the elevator seeing it was heading up. _

"_Wait!" But the doors just closed. "Great…" She sighed. She heard a chuckle and turned seeing a well dressed older, distinguished looking man._

"_First day here?" The man asked._

"_Uh Yes…" She smiled._

_Lucius Fox smiled at the young woman. She looked a little frazzled. "Well you should go to Human Resources then, it's at level nine." He informed her politely._

"_Thanks…" Talia smiled. "I'm heading there right now actually."_

_The elevator came and both of them headed in. It was Talia's floor and she smiled at the gracious man. "You have a good first day," Lucius said. "I will."_

_

* * *

Her first month at Wayne Enterprises and she was already wishing for it to be her last. It was tiring, hectic, everything seemed to be running at breakneck speed. 'Whoa I could lose five pounds just by working a week here…' She thought but so far she seemed to weigh the same. It was five o'clock and she was relieved that her day would be over soon then her manager came to her cubicle. _

"_Hey Doll Face…" Rick Moran spoke. Talia found it annoying. She had wanted to give the man a death glare through her glasses. "Need your help with these reports by ten next morning…"_

"_Seriously?" She asked him to make sure._

"_Duh…" Rick retorted while he ate his jelly donut. "Have fun typing…" The obnoxious plump man spoke before leaving. Talia groaned. 'What an asshole…'_

_It was eleven at night when she left the monorail station, heading to her small cramped apartment in the Old District of Gotham. She suddenly found herself being held at knife point. 'Crap…' She thought nervously._

"_Your purse and your money!" The man spoke hurriedly._

"_OK…OK…calm down… I'm searching for it." She spoke in panic and rummaged through her bag._

"_Hurry up lady I'm not joking!!"_

_Talia was annoyed and lifted her leg up kicking the man hard in the face. The man felt the pain of the powerful kick and started to groan as he fell to the ground. She started kicking his ribs. "You Bastard! I had a bad day at work with bitchy office girls!" She kicked, "A fat ass boss!" She kicked again, harder this time " and overtime!"_

"_You seriously do not want to rob me!" She kicked the mugger again. "Ow! Stop! I'm sorry!" He cried in pain. She heard something swooping down._

"_That's enough!" Came the gruff voice. Talia turned seeing the masked Caped Crusader. The mugger saw Batman and hurriedly left despite the pain and bruises._

"_You're defending criminals now?" Talia asked as she stared at him. Batman felt a little self conscious. "He was trying to rob me just so you know…" Talia huffed and bent down to pick up her bag. She looked at the stoic masked vigilante, a little amused by his silence. "Nice costume.." She then laughed softly and shook her head. "Well Good night then, and No Thank you for coming to my defense." She added sarcastically._

_Batman turned around and walked away. Talia thought that he was really weird but she was tired and just wanted to soak in her tub with vanilla scented bubble bath._

_

* * *

Eight o'clock in the evening and Talia had finally finished printing 400 pages of report on the acquisition of Tavern Steel that Rick had asked her to. She had to go to work early at six in the morning just to set everything up. The presentation was at 3pm the next day to the CEO, the Executive board and even to Bruce Wayne. Rick Moran had been boasting to all his other managers on how he was going to wow them over. _

_She was tired and she headed into the elevator. She pressed the button going down but the elevator went up instead all the way to the 110th floor. Talia groaned, thinking if maybe she was just cursed. A man walked in but she didn't even looked at him, she pressed the button leading down and waited._

"_Late night huh?" The man asked. Talia smiled and when she finally looked at his face, she was surprised for a while. It was Bruce Wayne. "Oh…" she uttered. He only smiled at her. She didn't know what to say but just looked at the screen as the elevator descended down. He was whistling a tune and she was a little irritated by it but just kept quiet._

"_So have you had dinner yet?" He asked. "Huh?" She was too distracted by his incessant whistling to hear his question. "Dinner?" Bruce asked. "Have you had dinner yet?"_

"_Oh…Er…I had M&Ms sold at the vending," Talia replied. Bruce just gave her a strange look. "That's not dinner."_

"_I'm trying to lose weight," She explained hurriedly. He laughed and she was annoyed by it. "By eating M&Ms?"_

"_Yes…it's called the candy diet." Talia spoke, her tone sounded sharp and she immediately regretted. He was sort of her boss after all. Bruce only kept quiet. He realized that the girl wasn't much into conversations. The lift suddenly came to a stop and Talia started to press the button but nothing happened._

"_I think…we're stuck…" Bruce told her. She sighed softly and leaned her head against the metal wall. "By the way, I'm Bruce Wayne," He introduced himself. "I know who you are, I'm Talia Head," She said with a lazy smile. "And this really isn't my day…or night."_

"_Why?" Bruce asked, suddenly curious. "Oh…It's nothing. I'm sorry. PMS…" Talia spoke with a smile. He looked at her, then realized that she seemed familiar, like he knew her from somewhere. Talia started to press the emergency button but nothing happened. Bruce took out his cell phone and saw that there was no signal._

"_This sucks…" He spoke. He saw that Talia had already sat down. She had taken her blazer off and she just leaned against the wall, trying to calm down. She closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" Bruce asked. He had taken his jacket off and loosened his tie. "Hyperventilating…I'm a little claustrophobic."_

"_Oh…" He flashed a bright grin and sat next to her. "Are you new? I haven't seen you before."_

"_You probably wouldn't have. I'm stuck at the fifteenth floor, toiling for fat, chubby cheeked managers. Been here almost six weeks." She told him. He only nodded. He looked at the way she was dressed. Baggy white flowy blouse, and high waist pants and flat pumps. He sighed, she doesn't really have much fashion sense. "You know you should wear a skirt or dress, some make up and heels. Then you wouldn't be stuck in the fifteenth floor much."_

_Talia scowled. Bruce Wayne was an annoying, obnoxious prick. "Well I'm sorry Mr Wayne…I'll try to dress better next time." Bruce noted the sarcasm coming from her voice. He just shook his head. "You remind me of my friend."_

"_Really?" she asked and looked at him curiously._

"_Yah…Lois. You sound like her. Well maybe if you dress better you can be like her too." He added. He looked seeing her thick glasses and leaned to take it off._

"_Excuse me!" _

"_There…better," Bruce smiled finally seeing her face. "You have beautiful eyes…" He spoke softly. The light was dim but he saw her vivid sapphire blue pools. It seemed to draw him in. Her features were more defined. Her high cheekbones, sculptured nose, her thick lashes. She was beautiful and she didn't even have a trace of make up. "Actually I'll take back my words. You don't need the make up." He spoke in a mesmerized voice. Talia scowled more. And he thought she looked even lovelier. "Can I have my glasses back now?" She asked quite annoyed._

"_Uh…" He hadn't realized that he had been staring at her. He gave her the glasses which she immediately grabbed and put them on. She stood up and walked around, pressing the emergency button and looking up the ceiling. "Don't you have something like a gadget to wedge the door open?" She turned to ask Bruce._

"_You're the girl. Don't you have a nail file or tweezer, some girly thing to crack the door open?" He retorted with a grin. "That is the most sexist thing I've ever heard…" She stared at him in disbelief. Bruce only shrugged. "Help!! Help!! Somebody help! We're stuck!"_

"_Sweetheart they can't hear you…" Bruce spoke. She turned and stared daggers straight into him. "Don't call me that! I'm not your Sweetheart or anyone else's. Just because I work here doesn't give you a right to patronize me. I'm not one of your bimbo girlfriends." Bruce was stumped by her outburst. Usually women would want him to call them with terms of endearments. They wanted to flirt with him and have him flirt back. But this girl didn't seem to give a damn who he was._

"_Look I'm sorry," He started to apologize. Talia looked at him and felt bad for being too harsh on him. "Ok…you're forgiven. Just don't call me that…"  
_

"_What can I call you then?" Bruce asked. "Darling? Dear? Cherie? Baby?" He said with a wink. Talia wasn't impressed and grew even more annoyed. "My name...Are you flirting with me?" She asked him point blank. "Is that a crime?" He asked in a low voice. She just groaned. She didn't want to be stuck in the lift with the Casanova ass for long. "Hello!! Anybody!! Help I'm stuck at the elevator!" 'With an asshole billionaire!'_

"_So where are you from?" Bruce asked. Talia had gotten exhausted from the screaming and finally sat down. "Illinois…" She lied. "The Mid West, nice…My good friend Clark comes from there too, Kansas. This little town called Smallville. You ever heard of it?" Bruce asked her._

"_Nope," Talia shook her head and sighed. "It's a nice place, great country air, cows and cornfields…" He continued with his diatribe. She was starting to have a headache and prayed for Bruce Wayne to just stop talking._

* * *

"_So I told my psychiatrist girlfriend…I do not have issues, you're the one who can't handle me…" Bruce yapped an hour later. Talia was driven near madness by his endless chatter. "Like seriously…what's with these shrinks these days? Assuming that every one has an issue…" Bruce was talking about Chase Meridien. Talia had heard about Julie Madison and Andrea Beaumont and Vicki Vale and Claire Hutsby the last hour._

"_So she dumped you?" She finally asked him with a smile. "Er…Yah" He spoke sheepishly. She sighed and shook her head, strike five. For a rich billionaire, the guy sure had been in the dumps a lot. "You know…maybe it's not just about the money, maybe women just need security…" Talia finally told him her analysis._

"_Huh?" He quipped. "You know maybe they want you to be more open, be attentive to their needs, cook them dinner, be a sensitive dude…all that stuff…" Talia spoke, she took off her glasses and wiped them with the sleeves of her blouse. He just watched her, her dark brown hair framing her face that was flushed from the humidity inside the elevator. She realized he was looking at her and grew annoyed. "Stop looking at me!"_

"_But why?" He asked with a small grin. "I know I'm a nerd OK. I get that. I need a makeover, blah blah blah. I'm a Plain Jane. Big deal…"_

"_No I don't think you are," He spoke softly. "You're beautiful." Talia looked at him and snorted. The lights were all turned on and she smiled brightly. "Finally…" She groaned as she got up. She dusted her pants and pressed the button to head down. "It's working…" She spoke in an excited tone. Bruce got up as well and stood next to her. He smiled at her. "Would you like to have dinner with me now?" He asked. He then looked at his Audemars Piguet watch. "Oh…I mean supper?" _

"_Are you kidding? Two hours in the elevator with you is enough," Talia spoke with a laugh. "Some other time then?" He asked in a hopeful tone. "I have a boyfriend," Talia lied. "But it was fun while it lasted Mr Wayne." She took out her hand and Bruce looked at it for a while before shaking it. "It was nice to meet you," She spoke rather tersely. The elevator door open and she got out. "It's late I could give you a lift." He called. She just walked down the steps. "No Thanks I'm fine."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

_The next morning, Talia was surprised to find her desk cleared. Every personal effect of hers was gone. Even her PC. She wondered what happened. "Oooh, someone got the can…" Lesly Newton, the redheaded office gossip monger purred as she walked past Talia. Talia was annoyed, she just stared daggers at the redheaded vixen. "Bitch…" Talia muttered under her breath. _

"_Hey Doll Face! In my office now." Talia sighed as Rick called her. Shit! Was she really fired? Maybe Bruce Wayne took what she said too hard. But getting fired was a little bit blowing things out of proportion. She walked into Rick's office._

"_Look Rick, seriously…I didn't do anything wrong. I just talked…" Talia blurted._

"_Huh?" Rick Moran looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Please don't fire me. I really need this job…" Talia spoke. She hated to beg. "I need to pay rent and my cat…I need to provide for her…" Rick looked at her and burst into laughter. "Who said anything about firing you Doll Face? You're transferred to top floor."_

"_Huh? Top floor?" Talia asked in disbelief. "As in level 110?"_

"_Yup level 110…Bruce Wayne asked for you…" Rick told her. Talia was even more shocked. "Just put in a good word for me yeah?" He said with a wink. Talia left his office and shook her head._

_

* * *

When she got on the 110th floor, she was ushered into Bruce's office. "Good morning," He got up from his seat and greeted her with a bright smile. _

"_What is going on?" Talia asked, not liking the surprises much. "You're my new assistant," Bruce spoke. She coughed uncomfortably. "What?" Bruce looked at her and nodded. "You're kidding right?" She started to laugh. "Nope." He shook his head._

"_Oh…Steve will be here with your new wardrobe, some make up people and a hair stylist as well…"_

"_What? Why would I need a new wardrobe?" Talia asked Bruce._

"_You'll be representing Wayne Enterprises and me now. You have to look presentable," Bruce spoke as he looked down seeing the baggy argyle sweater she wore over her blouse. He smiled seeing that she was wearing a skirt, although rather long that covered her knees._

"_But you don't work here…I mean I know you own the company but I thought Mr Fox is in charge…"_

"_I've sent Lucius on a long, well deserved vacation, so I'm in charge now." He spoke. "I'll be sitting outside then?" Talia asked._

"_No…You'll be here with me.." Bruce told her. "In the same office?" she couldn't believe it. "Yup…" Bruce smiled. "Don't you want your own privacy?" She asked._

"_No. I like having you close. You're a smart woman, you can be a real asset to the company." Bruce spoke. "Your desk will be there…" Talia looked at the desk set up across the room. She was relieved. At least it wasn't next to him._

"_Brucie.." Talia turned when she heard a high pitched male voice. A fashionably looking gay man walked in wearing a lime green shirt, tweed trousers, suspenders and a red bow. He had round shaped wiry glasses on and wore a beret, French styled._

"_Stevie!" Bruce greeted his friend with a hug. Talia wanted to laugh. Bruce didn't seem awkward in hugging the gay guy and she had to admit they'd quite look good as a couple. Steve Nikolai took a good look at her and sighed loudly before shaking his head. "You're right dude…she needs work."_

_Talia scowled. Steve looked at her and smiled. "Steve Nikolai, fashion director for Catwalk magazine…"_

_Two hours passed and Steve was ready to present the new Talia Head. She wore the cream Chanel suit, pearl necklace and earrings. Her hair flowed softly in waves and she wore clear contacts to show cased her gorgeous eyes. Her long legs looked lovely in the Christian Louboutin heels. Talia looked at herself in the mirror and frowned. "I look like a Stepford wife."_

"_You look gorgeous…" Bruce smiled at her. She only glared at him slightly and walked to her desk. "What do you want me to do now?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Any reports to type? Reservations to make? Coffee? I could pour you coffee," She spoke._

_Bruce only smiled. He wanted so badly to kiss her right there and then. He was looking at her again and Talia grew annoyed. Her cell phone rang and she answered. He just watched her for a while. She smiled and put her cell down. "It's my boyfriend, Mike." She spoke. Mike…hmmm the eleven year old boy who watches her cat Lula while she's at work. He looked at her and nodded. "I'm going for lunch now," He told her. "Write down any messages left for me." Talia looked seeing Bruce grabbing his gray coat and leaving the office._

_

* * *

Bruce strode into the office with Talia beside him. She had worn a simple black St John's Knits suit and black heels. Her hair tied into a slick ponytail. She looked up at the blonde man in the room and smiled. "Hello…" He greeted her charmingly. He walked up to her, ready to take her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. _

"_Hello Mr Queen," Talia smiled at Oliver Queen. "Good morning."_

"_It is a good morning," He spoke. He looked at Bruce and asked. "You didn't tell me you have a beautiful woman working on the same floor as you."_

_Bruce looked at Oliver and smiled. "I was trying to protect her…" He spoke. Oliver only laughed. Talia blushed and Oliver thought she looked lovely. Bruce was getting annoyed. He looked and saw that Oliver was still holding Talia's hand. _

_He cleared his throat a bit. Oliver noticed it and only shrugged. "Do you mind?" Oliver asked Talia as he held her hand. "No…not really." She smiled back. She thought that Oliver Queen was really good looking and she had always somewhat preferred blondes. "Well that makes the two of us," He smiled and still held her hand while he led her to the sofa. _

"_So what's your name?" Oliver asked softly as he gazed into her eyes. "It's Talia," she replied._

"_Mmmm" He nodded and then looked back at her. "I like it. It's nice, suits you…you don't mind if I call you Tal, do you?" Oliver continued. She shook her head. Bruce felt like he was being cornered, he couldn't breathe well. "Well Maybe we should get started," He announced rather abruptly. Oliver turned, rather annoyed by the interruption and smirked. "Whatever's on the table I'll take it."_

"_You haven't seen what's on the table yet," Bruce informed him. Oliver just shrugged. "Oh…I trust you Wayne." Bruce looked at him and nodded. "Well then the meeting is over." Bruce stood up, ready to leave. He signaled Talia to do the same thing. She was getting a little irritated that Bruce was in the same room. "I have to go," She told Oliver with a smile._

"_Now?" Oliver spoke in a surprised tone. He turned to look at Bruce who nodded. She stood up and Oliver reluctantly let go of her hand. "Can I have your number then?" He asked as he stood up and looked at her. Talia smiled, he was really tall and handsome. He looked like a Viking warrior._

"_We really don't have time," Bruce spoke with a terse smile. "We do," Talia looked at him, her blue eyes piercing. "Give me your hand…" She told Oliver who gave her both his hands. "One will do," She smiled. She looked at Bruce. "Pen?" Oliver looked at him as well. Bruce sighed and handed her his Mont Blanc. She wrote it down on Oliver Queen's palm and then blew it lightly to let the ink dry. "Now don't lose it." She smiled._

"_I'll guard it with my life," He told her with a wink. He took her hand and clasped it before planting a kiss there. "Well I hope to see you soon Talia…" He spoke in a husky tone, gazing deep into her eyes. _"_We really have to go…" Bruce spoke while he held Talia arm and pulled her away. _

_

* * *

They walked into the elevator, Talia was smiling so brightly but Bruce wore a somber face. "Isn't it a great day…We did good huh?" She spoke cheerfully. _

"_I could have you fired for that impropriety…" Bruce spoke in a serious tone. He was going dark with jealousy. Oliver Queen was getting to his nerves._

"_So fire me…" Talia said. "Then I'll have all the time in the world for some RnR on Oliver Queen's yacht." She turned and asked. "How is the Mediterranean this time of the year? I heard it's great." Bruce only looked ahead._

_Her cell phone suddenly rang and Talia answered it. "Oh Hello Mr Queen…I mean Oliver…Dinner would be lovely. I'll see you then." _

"_I thought you have a boyfriend?" Bruce asked her. Talia shrugged as she was busy text messaging. "We broke up.."_

"_When?" Bruce asked, surprised. "Yesterday…he has…uh…issues?" Talia said with a knowing smile. "So you'll be free to date me now," Bruce spoke with a confident smile._

"_Uh…I have a policy. I don't mix work and play. No dating co workers and definitely not my boss." She spoke. "I could fire you…then you'll be free to date me," Bruce suggested. "And I could sue you for sexual harassment," Talia spoke with a sly smile. He shook his head and laughed softly. "Maybe I've underestimated you Miss Head."_

"_Maybe you have Mr Wayne…" Talia responded coolly. The elevator reached the atrium floor and both of them got out._

_Bruce was surprised to see Oliver Queen there smiling brightly waiting for Talia. The blonde had taken the express elevator. "Well Good Day then Mr Wayne. I'll see you tomorrow," Talia spoke to Bruce before walking towards Oliver. He held his arms out and linked it with hers as they walked down the steps. Oliver turned and winked at Bruce before both of them got in the limo. Bruce just watched, his face restrained._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

"_How could she go out with him? He's a playboy for Christ's sake!" Bruce complained while he sat on the huge leather swivel chair of his underground control center. Alfred looked at him bemusedly and laughed. _

"_What's so funny?" Bruce asked, annoyed. "And you're not Master Bruce?" "It's a cover Alfred," Bruce retorted. "Now Oliver Queen, he's the real playboy. He even has the blonde Ken hair." _

"_So you really like this girl?" Alfred asked him. Bruce looked at him and sighed. "She drives me crazy. Sometimes I don't know, she just pushes my pressure points. When I'm with her, I just want to let everything go. I don't care about Bruce Wayne or even Batman…"_

"_Sounds like you're in love Master Bruce…" Alfred spoke with a smile. Bruce looked at him and grinned. "Yup maybe I am…Aargh! I don't know." He sighed. "But I don't think she feels the same. She finds me annoying."  
_

"_She finds you annoying?" Alfred snickered. "But you're the charming, handsome billionaire Bruce Wayne…women love you."_

"_Not this one. She's different." Bruce sighed. "I'm going out!" He told Alfred as he headed into his armory. He had work to do as Batman._

_The streets were pretty quiet. Batman smiled. Crime free night? It sounded too Utopian and Gotham was no Utopia. Something was up. He sat in the Tumbler or as Rachel dubbed it 'The Bat Mobile'. Bruce thought it sounded too corny. He suddenly wondered about Rachel. She had married Tommy Elliot, their old childhood friend and the couple just adopted a three year old. Marriage…He was thirty one and he wondered if he could one day settle down. But with who? A pair of dazzling blue eyes suddenly flashed through his mind. Talia… _

_No. He couldn't. She deserved better. Not some errant playboy and not a melancholic crime fighter and definitely not Oliver Queen. He drove his vehicle to the Old District. She lived there and he just wanted make sure that she got home safe. So he parked the Tumbler in the corner and waited. He heard the rumbling noise of Oliver Queen's yellow Lamborghini. Batman smirked, typical of Queen trying to impress girls. They had gotten out of the car and Batman took out his night vision binoculars._

_She was smiling and so was Oliver. He took her hand and kissed it again. She blushed and Batman just watched seeing Oliver trying to lean down to kiss her but she put her finger on his lips stopping him. Batman tried reading lips. So she doesn't kiss on the first date and Oliver pouted but smiled and told her that he was going back to Star City. He even asked her to come along. Talia laughed telling him that she would love to but she had a lot of unfinished business in Gotham. Batman pondered. Unfinished business? What sort of unfinished business?_

_He just watched as Talia walked up to her apartment. Oliver Queen stood at the streets and Talia looked out from her bedroom window. She laughed as he tried to recite some lines of Romeo's lines from the famous balcony scene. Batman shook his head at Queen's corniness. Oliver then waved goodbye and headed into his car and drove away. Batman just watched seeing the light on her apartment and her silhouette. He shook his head. This was nuts. He should be patrolling the streets and investigating crime scenes not stalking his secretary._

* * *

"_I've finished typing the reports and made the dinner reservations." Talia announced. Bruce looked up from his desk and smiled. "And don't forget the important eleven o'clock meeting you'll have tomorrow with Mr Cross and the four o'clock presentation on the hospital…" She looked down at her notebook and looked at what she had written. She wore her glasses and looked deep in thought. Bruce thought she looked alluring. "Oh Yah…I forgot the wedding. You have a wedding to attend this weekend. In Metropolis," She spoke. "Clark Kent and Lois Lane's"_

_Bruce smiled. They were two of his closest friends. "Have you gotten a gift yet?" Talia asked. Bruce shook his head. "I'm not sure what to get them."_

"_Hmmm…I can help you with that. Well just give me a budget." Talia offered. Bruce laughed. "There's no budget. Just get what you'll think they'll like."_

"_But I don't know them…" Talia spoke. "Well not personally. I mean I read her articles and they're really good…" She then looked at Bruce. She was rather curious of the famous reporter. "Did she really date Superman?" Bruce smiled and nodded. "Oh…" Talia uttered. "And she's marrying Clark Kent. Hmmm." She pondered for a while._

"_Why?" Bruce asked. Talia just shrugged. "Oh. I don't know…If I ever had a chance to date Superman, I don't think I'll ever let him go and marry some other normal guy instead."_

_Bruce chuckled. 'Oh…You have no idea.' He thought ironically. "I'm sorry." Talia spoke, embarrassed for that slip up. "He's your friend. I'm sure he's a very nice, great guy. I shouldn't have said that."_

"_It's fine…" Bruce smiled. Talia smiled back. "Well then…" She looked at her watch. It was already six in the evening. "Do you need anything else before I leave?" She asked. He looked at her. 'You…I need you tonight. Tomorrow and the day after and the day after that.' But he just kept quiet and shook his head. "OK…well I should go." Talia smiled. "Oh.." She walked up to him and placed the tickets on his desk. "The tickets to the opera. Miss Kyle said she might be a little late."_

"_Do you like operas?" Bruce asked her, suddenly curious of her tastes. Talia only looked at him, stunned. "I've never been to one. My father hated the arts scene. He thought they were too frivolous and too elitist."_

"_He sounds serious," Bruce commented. "Oh…you have no idea," Talia smiled. "How is he, your father?" He asked, wondering about the mysterious Mr Head. "He passed away," Talia spoke in a somber tone. She looked at him and he saw the sadness beneath her blue eyes. "I'm sorry." He spoke softly and held her hand. She looked and saw the framed photograph of his parents that was on his desk. "Do you still miss them?" She asked as she gestured to the photograph of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce nodded._

"_I'm sorry about what happened..." She spoke sincerely. "To you when you were little. It must have been really hard." She then felt bad for saying that because she saw the sudden sad look on his face. "God…I should keep my lid shut. I'm really sorry." She looked away and pulled her hand out from his grasp. She turned and walked out._

"_Talia…" She turned her head and looked at him. "Good night.' He spoke and smiled. _

"_Good night Mr Wayne." She smiled back and headed out of his office. He just sat there and looked at the photograph of his parents for a while before looking out the window._

_

* * *

He went to the opera with Selina on his arm. They sat in the private booth with Rachel and Tom and Dr Lily Thompkins. Selina looked beautiful with the black dress she wore, its plunging neckline and sequins that shimmered and the diamond and emerald necklace that he had given her, matching her feline green eyes. The opera started but Bruce's mind and attention wasn't really in it. He kept thinking of the tragic night decades ago in the opera. How he was afraid of the Bats and urged his parents to leave. He just stared into space. _

"_Bruce…" He looked up and saw Selina looking at him. "Are you OK?" She asked. Rachel looked at him as well. "You're sweating…" She sounded concerned and handed Bruce a handkerchief._

"_Bruce are you alright?" Selina asked again. Bruce had taken the handkerchief and wiped the sweat off his face. "I'm fine…fine. I'm just tired." He smiled and got up. Selina linked her arm with his. "Oh…Poor thing. You've been working too hard. You need a vacation." Selina purred and bent to kiss his cheek. She smiled and took his cell phone from his pants pocket. She dialed a number. "What are you doing?" He asked, a little alarmed. She only shrugged._

"_Who are you calling?" Bruce asked. She gave a simpering smile. "Your secretary. You are not going to work tomorrow Mr Wayne. You're going to Cancun with me."_

_The phone rang when Talia was heading to her bedroom. She had been watching Grey's Anatomy with her Persian Lula snuggling close. She still sighed when she thought of McDreamy. 'What a handsome, handsome guy…' She heard the buzzing and rushed to pick the phone up. She looked at the ID 'Wayne' She just wondered what her boss wanted._

"_Hello…" She spoke. She heard a woman laughing and then Bruce's voice. "Selina stop it. No…"_

"_No…Bruce. You're going to Mexico with me tomorrow." Talia was going confused. 'Tomorrow?But he had work tomorrow.' She heard Selina's giggles again and Talia was getting annoyed. "Hello… "_

"_Miss Head…This is Selina Kyle"_

"_Oh Hello Miss Kyle." Talia spoke in a restrained voice. "I'm just informing you that your boss won't be coming to work tomorrow. He's feeling under the weather…"_

"_Selina. No. I'm going to work tomorrow." Bruce argued weakly._

"_No you're not! Bruce you're not going to work…" Talia heard Selina's giggles and some struggling._

"_OK…Then." Talia sighed. "Goodnight Miss Kyle." She put the phone down and shook her head as she got into bed._

_Bruce grabbed the phone from Selina and she just giggled. "It's too late…" She spoke and smiled gleefully to herself. Bruce realized that Talia had put the phone down. He groaned softly. "Pack your bags Sweetheart. We're going to Cancun tomorrow," Selina spoke and led him down the steps of the theatre. He thought about it for a while. A vacation would help._

_

* * *

He got back from the two days in Cancun and Talia looked up from her new desk that was situated outside his office. "Well Good morning Mr Wayne," She spoke with a terse smile. _

"_What are you doing here?" He asked, surprised that she wasn't in his office. "I think this is more appropriate," She spoke. She then stood up and handed him some files. Corporate briefs and reports. Bruce walked into the office. "What's this?"_

"_You weren't here that day. Your meeting with Mr Cross. Well pardon the pun, but he was really crossed." Talia informed him. "So the deal is off…"_

"_What??" Bruce just stared at her in shock. "But the Children's Hospital?"_

"_Well maybe you should have thought about that before you scamper off to some vacation getaway in the middle of the work week." Talia chastised him. Bruce just stared at her. "This is bad…" He spoke. "Why wasn't there any damage control being done?" He asked and looked at her. She just stared at him back and Bruce felt her blue eyes just piercing through. Talia put the day's edition of the Daily Planet on his desk. _

_Bruce stared at the headlines in shock. 'Queen Industries to oversee the rebuilding of Gotham Children's Hospital' He was annoyed it was supposed to be his project. The hospital was his father's legacy. "Mr Cross was furious. He didn't think you were committed enough. I tried to persuade him to change his mind and he nearly canned the project…" _

"_So you called Oliver…" Bruce deduced and looked at her. Talia nodded. "They met up later during dinner. Mr Queen flew in immediately from Star City and the deal was signed yesterday."_

"_And you didn't see the need to call me?" Bruce asked, his eyes growing dark. "I did. Your phone was turned off." Talia spoke back, her arms crossed as she just looked back at him. Bruce sighed and looked out the window. "This is insubordination." Bruce spoke in a serious tone and stared at her. "You betrayed the company."_

"_I betrayed the company???" Talia spoke hotly. "You weren't even here! The project would have gone to the dumps. I did what I had to."_

"_By calling your boyfriend!" Bruce shot back and stood up. "That was my project! I worked hard for it. My father's legacy is in that hospital!"_

"_You threw it away at a moment's notice. You knew how important it was but you didn't care. You wanted your vacation. You didn't care about the project or those involved. You are just a selfish, spoilt rich boy! And now you're blaming me for your incompetence."_

"_You don't know a single thing about me!" Bruce stared straight into her eyes. Talia snorted. "And I don't want to…" She placed an envelope on his desk. "I'll save you the trouble."_

"_What's this?" He asked. "My resignation letter." Talia spoke. "Two weeks notice. But if you want me to leave today, I can start packing" She left the office and Bruce was left to ponder for a while. He lifted his phone and dialed a few people._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

_Talia was busy typing when she saw the envelope on her desk and someone's hand. She looked up and saw Bruce looking at her intently. "I'm not firing you." He spoke a little somberly. "You misunderstood me. It was never my intention to let you go." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Ever…" She just looked up and nodded. Bruce smiled and sat on the chair opposite her._

"_I've called Mr Cross and offered him my sincerest apologies. He did lecture me a bit…"_

"_What did he say?" Talia asked. "Something about me being an arrogant Jack Ass," Bruce replied. Talia laughed. "You know he's right." She spoke. Bruce only shrugged. "Wayne Enterprises will still fund the project and Oliver agreed that we'll build it together. He wants the Maternity Wing to be named after his mother."_

"_That's sweet of him," Talia spoke with a smile. Bruce only kept quiet. "Oh…"Talia spoke and reached for something. She then handed the beautifully wrapped box to Bruce._

"_You're giving me a present?" He asked, rather amused and surprised by it. "No…" Talia looked at him strangely and shook her head. "It's your wedding gift for the future Mr and Mrs Kent."_

"_Oh…" He uttered, a little embarrassed. "So what is it?" He asked as he looked at the box curiously. "It's a surprise," Talia spoke with a smile. "But they'll love it." _

"_Speaking about the wedding, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me there. I mean not as my date…just to accompany me…" Bruce spoke as he stumbled a little._

"_What about Miss Kyle?" Talia asked. "I'm sure she's available to go with you. You can buy her a new dress and jewelry. She'd like that." "Oh…we broke up." Bruce told her. "It wasn't really even that serious to begin with." Talia just looked at him. "That's too bad. You both looked good together." She commented. "Really?" Bruce asked as his eyes narrowed curiously._

"_So what happened?" Talia asked. "She thinks you have uh…issues too?" Bruce shook his head. "I broke up with her."_

"_That's a first," Talia commented with a soft laugh. Bruce grew annoyed. "I'm not always the dumpee Ok?" He defended himself. "I do dump people occasionally…"_

"_Yes…of course Mr Wayne." Talia sighed and continued typing. Bruce sighed and finally told her why he broke up with Selina. "I told her I was in love with another woman." Talia averted her gaze from the monitor and looked at him "Oh…" She was surprised. "Lucky girl…" She told him with a smile. He looked back at her and smiled. "I wished she knew that." There was the awkward silence. "So…the wedding this weekend…" Bruce spoke breaking it._

"_Oh…but Mr Queen, I mean Oliver already asked me. I'm going with him." Talia told him. Bruce smiled and nodded. "I see…" He looked and realized that she was busy with work, "Well…" he started rather awkwardly. "I should get going…work to do." He started to get up from the chair._

"_Mr Wayne." Bruce looked at her. "I'm sorry that I was rude to you. You're right. I don't know you and I shouldn't have said what I said." Talia spoke. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry too. You were right. I was selfish and I shouldn't have behaved like that. I should have been more committed to the project." He looked deeply into her but she broke the locked gaze away and Bruce smiled before walking back into his office. _

_

* * *

The wedding reception was held under the tent and the newly weds looked happy and radiant. Bruce smiled seeing Lois and Clark dancing. He looked around the tent, trying to locate Talia. There she was, sitting with the charming Oliver Queen. She wore a simple dark blue gown which matched the blue of Oliver's tie. Oliver was whispering something in her ear and she blushed and laughed. Bruce grew extremely jealous._

"_Drink?" He turned and scowled seeing his ward holding a flute of champagne. "You're underaged," He spoke. Dick Grayson only shrugged and sipped his champagne. He was away in Princeton for his sophomore year when Bruce called him to go to the wedding together. "Five more months and I'll be twenty one…" Bruce grew annoyed and grabbed the flute of champagne away from him. "Then wait five months."_

"_Whoa…" Dick spoke staring at Bruce. "Someone's having his famous PMS mood swings again…" He commented tongue in cheek. Bruce didn't say anything and just stared at the table where she was at. Dick noticed that and followed Bruce's eyes. "Who's the hottie with Ollie Queen? Damn she's really hot!" Bruce turned and scowled more. "Talia…and get your mind out of the gutter." Dick looked at Bruce and burst into soft laughter. _

"_Oh…That's Talia Head. 'The' Talia Head?" Dick spoke excitedly. Bruce just looked at him curiously. "You know about her?" Dick nodded and laughed. "Alfred couldn't stop talking about her on the phone and on instant messaging."_

_Bruce frowned. So Alfred had been filling Dick in on his romantic problems "Great…" He groaned softly and shook his head. "You're a goner Bruce…Oliver Queen seems smitten and from what it looks like over here, she's smitten as well." Bruce grew annoyed and just walked away. Dick watched on and took another glass of champagne as he looked at the dance floor where Oliver Queen was slow dancing with Talia._

_She was dancing with Oliver, wrapping both her arms around his neck. He smiled at her and Talia smiled back. She looked and saw the bride dancing with her general father. "So is it true, you dated Lois Lane for a while?" She asked Oliver. Oliver nodded. "That was quite sometime ago. I hadn't met you yet…" He spoke charmingly._

_Talia just laughed softly. "Can I kiss you now?" Oliver suddenly asked as he looked at her. "Here?" She asked, surprised. He nodded. "Well…OK." He smiled and leaned in, ready to kiss her when suddenly she was pulled away. Oliver looked up and met Bruce Wayne's face. "Sorry…" Bruce smiled. But the fact was that, he wasn't sorry for the interruption. "Need to talk to my secretary for a while…"_

"_What??" Oliver asked. Wayne had some nerve. "It'll only be a while." Bruce spoke. Oliver looked at Talia who nodded. "I'm sorry," She spoke softly to him. Oliver turned and stared at Bruce for a while. "I'm sending her home, just so you know." He walked to Bruce's side and whispered in his ear. "I know what you're trying to do Wayne…and I'm not backing down." He moved away and bent to kiss Talia's lips softly, which surprised both Talia and Bruce. Oliver winked at his date and moved towards the bar._

_Talia crossed her arms. "What are you doing?" She asked her boss point blank. "I was dancing with him." Bruce smiled and took her arm. He didn't want to make a scene especially at Clark's and Lois' wedding. He led her out of the tent. "What is so important??" Talia asked annoyed. "I'm off duty you know."_

"_I just wanted to talk to you, that's all," He spoke and breathed in before speaking hurriedly. "You look beautiful tonight. I like the dress but I know Oliver bought it for you, so now I hate it. You look beautiful but I hate the dress."_

_Talia just looked at him too alarmed to say anything. He really had some nerve. "You dragged me out here just to tell me that you hate my dress??" _

"_No…" Bruce spoke. Talia sighed. "I think you're crazy…" She shook her head ready to go back in when he pulled her back and bent down to kiss her. He felt her lips underneath his and his desire grew. He wanted her, she was intoxicating. Talia struggled and pushed him away before slapping his face. Bruce suddenly felt ashamed. His head hung low and he looked up and apologized before leaving. Talia just looked as he walked away. She touched her lips, that seemed to burn under his. It was crazy. This whole thing was crazy. She felt like she was falling in love with Bruce Wayne and she shouldn't because it would just be a crazy thing to do._

_

* * *

She didn't go to work the Monday after the wedding and on Tuesday as well. Bruce found the letter of resignation on his desk on Wednesday morning. It was sent by courier. He needed to go see her. He knocked on her apartment door and was surprised to see Oliver Queen opening the door. "What are you doing here?" Bruce asked the tall blonde billionaire. "I should ask you the same question." Oliver retorted. Bruce kept quiet. "Where's Talia?" He looked over Oliver's shoulder. "I need to talk to her. It's important." Oliver looked at Bruce and smirked. "But she doesn't want to talk to you."_

"_Talia!!" Bruce called. Bruce struggled but Oliver held him down. "I swear Queen. You don't want to fight with me." He growled_

"_Well…Maybe I do. Listen Wayne, as a fellow Justice Leaguer, I'm going to give you five seconds to turn around and leave…" Bruce couldn't care and took his clenched fist hitting Oliver squarely in the face. Oliver felt the hit and blood that flowed from the cut. "The first one's yours but the second one is going to cost you." He spoke. Bruce grew angry and started to hit him again._

"_What the hell!!" Talia screamed, seeing Bruce hitting Oliver. She pulled Oliver in. "What is wrong with you?" She shouted at Bruce. "Ollie…are you alright?" Talia asked, concerned seeing the cut on his cheek. "I'm fine…"Oliver spoke dismissively. "It's just a scratch." He walked down the hallway to the living room and Talia just stared at Bruce. "Leave…or I'll call the police."_

"_Talia…wait. I need to talk to you…" _

"_Mr Wayne. Please leave." She spoke in a soft but resolute tone. Her blue eyes piercing deeply into his. Bruce looked at her and nodded despondently. "Bruce…" He turned and looked at her. She had called him by his name and her voice calmed him down a bit. "You need help. I hope you'll go get it." Talia spoke and closed the door._

* * *

"_Hmmm…I didn't expect to see you here…" Dr Chase Meridien spoke. She walked over to her desk and sat down. Bruce looked up at her. "You're right. I have issues." Dr Meridien smiled at her ex boyfriend. "Well you're here for a session. At least you want to do something about it."_

_Bruce smiled sadly back and winced. Dr Meridien grew concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Everything…" Bruce sighed and looked up. "I'm not happy." He finally confessed. "This careless, confident playboy persona…" He looked at Chase. "That's not me. It's just a mask I wore." He opened up to his shrink._

_Dr Meridien looked at him and nodded before taking her pen and writing down. She peered through her reading glasses. "So who is the real Bruce Wayne?" She asked. Bruce just stared blankly. "I don't know. I never knew…" He looked around the office. "There's this thin line between what is real and what is not. Who I really am and this fake person I pretend to be…"_

"_Lines are always blurred." Dr Meridien spoke with a smile. Bruce just smiled and shook his head. "I have another problem."_

"_Tell me…That's what I'm here for and why you're paying me six hundred an hour."_

"_That much?" Bruce was surprised. "Well I'm the best," Dr Meridien spoke with a confident smile. "So what's this huge problem that has worn you out Mr Wayne?"_

_I'm in love…" Bruce spoke and laughed. It was all so ironic that he was telling her that. Dr Meridien just shook her head and smiled, writing her notes down, while the session was being recorded._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

_It had been months since the incident where Bruce punched Oliver Queen twice. And since then he had been trying his best to apologize. Both to Ollie, his fellow Justice League comrade and also to Talia. It was easy with Oliver. He was cordial bout it and forgiving, even sent Bruce a set of titanium arrows and a crossbow. Something Batman could use in fighting crime. Talia however did not pick up or return a single phone call. She even changed her number twice. Bruce heard that she found a job as a researcher in Gotham U. _

_He would have wanted to see her but he realized that he lacked the courage. So he'd just watched her as the limousine rolled by the campus grounds. He'd look from his tinted windows which he'll wound down despite the cold. He watched her while she walked down the steps, sometimes Oliver would be there. Visiting from Star City, he'd come and pick her up for dinner. Bruce just looked. He had missed her. Her sharp, witty comments and her analytical eye for business. He was right. Talia had been a good asset for the company. But it wasn't only that. He missed having her around._

_Talia just looked out the window of the restaurant. Her thoughts were miles away as usual._

"_Hey…" Oliver spoke, breaking her out from her thoughts. She smiled at him. "So I was wondering…if you'll still consider moving to Star City and maybe live with me?" He asked. Talia looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She liked Oliver. But her heart wasn't quite in it._

"_Tal…" Oliver spoke and held her hand that was on the table. "I can't I'm sorry…" She looked down and took her hand away. Oliver sighed. "It's that unfinished business isn't it?" He asked. Talia looked at him and nodded. She had been investigating, hiring P.I.s to look into her father's death but nothing came out. It was confusing and she hated that no one seemed to have any clue. Any single vestige of her father was just gone. It was as if Henri Ducard never existed. She started to wonder who her father really was._

"_I don't think this is working out," Oliver spoke. Talia looked up at him. She wasn't really listening. She was still thinking about her father. "You're not letting me in." Oliver started. He looked sad and Talia bit her bottom lip. She didn't mean to upset him. "Ollie…Please try to understand. It's very personal. This unfinished business of mine." She tried explaining._

"_It's not that Tal," He looked at her and smiled. "You're not in love with me…" He spoke, looking deeply into her eyes. "You're in love with Bruce."  
_

"_Huh?" Talia looked at him, confused. "Is this where you'll say the whole. 'It's not you, it's me' break up speech?" She asked._

_Oliver smiled and shook his head. He took her hand and clasped it before kissing it. "No…quite the contrary. It's you this time. You love someone else and it's OK. It really is."_

* * *

"_Do you think love lasts forever?" Bruce asked as he sat on the leather armchair. Dr Meridien just looked at him, wondering where he was going with the question. She peered through her glasses. "Hmmm…what do you think Bruce?" He sighed and stretched his legs a bit. It was a Sunday afternoon and he was dressed in his chunky brown turtleneck sweater and dark jeans. _

_He had been having his therapy sessions four times a week now. Sometimes and hour, other times stretching it to two or three. He made progress it seemed. He opened up about his childhood trauma. Witnessing his parents' murder, the anger he felt over Joe Chill's parole and when he was shot outside the court room. The hidden anger and his need for revenge. He also talked about his inability to have some semblance of a normal life and about the loves he lost._

"_I don't know. Nothing really lasts right?" He asked. "Well maybe diamonds…" He pondered for a while. Dr Meridien nodded. Bruce turned to look at her. "So are you dating anyone now?" He asked. "I am, his name is Will Hasselhoff." She replied. "The football star?" Bruce was surprised. "Yup…the Gotham Greats quarterback."_

"_Oh…" He found it strange. "I thought you only dated intellects, you know the academic smarty types." Dr Meridien looked at him and snorted lightly. "I dated you didn't I? And you're hardly the intellect." Bruce only shot her an annoyed look._

"_OK…back to our session," Dr Meridien spoke. "So does love lasts forever Bruce?"_

"_It could," he spoke with a smile. "With the right person, it could." 'Hmmm…' Dr Meridien thought. 'Patient is an idealistic romantic at heart, despite his self destructive tendencies.' She jotted it down in her file._

"_Have you spoken to her yet?" Dr Meridien asked. Bruce looked at her and shook his head. "I don't think she'll ever talk to me."_

"_You're afraid…" Dr Meridien deduced and looked intently at him. "No I'm not!" Bruce spoke out. "There's nothing to be afraid of."_

"_There is…You're afraid of your feelings towards her. That you'll hurt her somehow with whatever secrets that you're hiding…" Bruce was perturbed. Chase Meridien could read him somehow. "I think I should go…" He spoke and stood up. "Our session is not over yet," Dr Meridien informed him calmly. "It is…I have things to do," He spoke._

"_Hmmm…OK then." She got up to see him out the door. "So I'll see you Tuesday."_

"_I might have to cancel Tuesday." Bruce told her abruptly. "Business…" Dr Meridien just looked at him and smiled. "But you can still bill me for the session." Bruce spoke. She just shook her head and held his arm. "Whenever you're ready Bruce."_

_

* * *

She walked in the Narrows. She had to go to Arkham, to visit a patient there. A Jonathan Crane. He knew something about her father and Talia needed to find out. She walked up the front steps of the asylum. It was a dark, grim institution with its gothic architecture. She felt the chills seeing the place and when she walked down the hallways with the guards and the nurse, she felt worse. _

"_Miss Head…" The nurse looked at her. Talia smiled and followed the nurse and guard down the stairs to the basement where Jonathan Crane was kept in cell. She looked and saw the once good looking psychiatrist bounded in a straight jacket. His head was bald._

"_Mr Crane…" the nurse spoke in the microphone. "There's a Miss Head here to see you." The nurse looked at her. "Ten minutes Miss Head. If anything happens just press the red button. The guard will come in immediately." Talia nodded gratefully. The nurse left and Talia looked at Jonathan Crane through the glass wall._

_He looked at her and smiled before laughing. "You have his eyes." He spoke. "Blue like the sea…"_

"_You knew my father, Henri Ducard?" Talia asked. "Shh…" Jonathan Crane spoke his eyes darted about. "The Bat can hear…"_

"_Bat?" Talia was confused. 'What Bat?' She just looked at Jonathan Crane. "Do you know anything, anything regarding his death?" He only laughed hysterically. "Ras Al Ghul…Ras Al Ghul…Ras Al Ghul…" He chanted. "Who is this Ras Al Ghul?" Talia asked. "Did he kill my father? Answer me!"_

"_Ras Al Ghul lives forever…" He muttered. Talia was getting confused. Her ten minutes were soon up and all Crane did was just laughed and muttered gibberish. She walked out of the asylum and turned just staring at the place. It was creepy and she just hoped she never had to go in there again._

* * *

"_You shouldn't be here." Talia turned surprised to find Batman standing there. "It's not safe." Talia looked at him and laughed softly. "Look, if I need a bodyguard I'll give you a ring." Talia shook her head and continued walking towards the monorail station. Batman just watched, as she walked up the steps and waited for the train to come. She boarded the train and he drove the Tumbler to the Old District. He wanted to make sure that she got home safe._

_He sat there on his car, and looked through his night vision binoculars. She walked down the dimly lit streets towards her apartment building. He didn't like her walking alone, living in that rather dangerous neighborhood. He saw the lights on her apartment building turned on and then she stood by the window with her cat. The curtains were pulled back and Batman watched. He focused the lenses closer, so he could look at her clearly. She was sobbing. She covered her face with her hands and just cried. His heart broke. What happened? Why was she so upset?_

_Talia covered her face and cried. Everything just felt too hard. She looked at the framed photograph of her father and herself when she was five. And all memories flooded back Henri was still young. An idealistic lawyer working in England with his American wife. Talia's mother, Melissande Head died tragically when she was four. She didn't know the details of what happened. The mob bosses were angry that Henri had prosecuted one of them and in vengeance they blew up his car except it was his pregnant wife who had gotten killed._

_Her father was dead and she felt so alone. He had always been there for her. Even though he was constantly traveling, he tried to visit her in Rhode Island where she lived with her old Aunt Maude. She remembered how excited she always was when she saw her father. She would run towards him and hugged him. Her father's embrace always felt warm and safe and he'd always give her a piggy back ride when she was a girl. He'd spent the summers with her, training her in all forms of martial arts. She needed to learn to defend herself. The world isn't a safe place. People are cruel by nature. He'd tell her endlessly about his philosophies on crime and punishment, on justice and corruption._

_Now, trying to investigate his death only made her feel worse. Everything seemed like a dead end. She just wiped her tears away and took off her coat and shawl. The night air was cold and she went to close the windows and pulled the curtains closer. She went to the kitchen to boil some water and walked into the bathroom where she'd have a bath. The holidays was around the corner and she just soaked in the tub while she closed her eyes remembering the Christmases she had with her father. Riding on a sleigh down the hill behind Aunt Maude's house._

_The kettle whistled and Talia opened her eyes. She got out of her bathtub and put on her terry cloth robe. She heard a tap coming from her window and was surprised beyond belief to see Batman standing there on the fire escape. 'What the…'_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

_She lifted the window up and got out. "What are you doing here?" She asked Batman, surprised. "You were crying, I wanted to make sure that you're alright." Talia realized that Batman's voice wasn't as gruff as before and that it sounded familiar. He had turned the voice synthesizer off. She just looked at him, the mask that hid his face, There was something familiar about him. She knew him somehow. "Bruce?" She asked surprised. _

"_Let's go in. We can't talk here," He told her while he led her in. She looked at him and nodded. She got back into her apartment. And he climbed in after her. She just watched, surprised seeing him taking off the mask and revealed his face._

"_It really is you. You're…Batman?" Talia was confused. The billionaire was the crime fighting vigilante. The masked vigilante was the billionaire? He looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry that I kept this from you." He spoke._

"_No…I get it now." She looked at him and smiled. "So that Bruce Wayne that I knew…was he a cover? The famous billionaire playboy?" She asked. "Maybe…" Bruce spoke. He looked around her apartment. "Your place is uh…cozy." Talia only rolled her eyes. "I know it's small…Ollie wants me to get a bigger place."_

_Bruce just looked at her. "Oh…" He uttered. He sat down on the sofa. "Do you want something to drink?" Talia suddenly asked her guest. "I just boiled some water. I could make us some tea."_

"_Oh…OK." He spoke. She smiled and went to the kitchenette and got the two mugs of tea ready. She gave one to Bruce and just looked at him and his body armor. "Is that comfortable?" She asked. "You'll get used to it after a while," He spoke and sipped his tea. "Darjeeling right?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. "So…why were you crying?"_

"_It's nothing." Talia spoke dismissively. "Oliver just broke up with me." She told him. "I'm sorry," Bruce said and drank his tea. "No you're not," Talia spoke, looking at him. "You don't like him."_

"_That's not true. He's a good friend of mine. I'm quite fond of him. I just don't like him, being with you." He spoke in all honesty. He then looked at her. "Come back to me…" He spoke, eyes gazing into hers._

"_What?" Talia just looked at him, shocked. "I mean come back to work with me…" Bruce spoke. "I missed you. I really do." Talia just shrugged and drank her tea. "I like my new job. This researching thing, I think it's my calling." He looked at her and burst into soft laughter. "You're making fun of me…" She scowled. "Don't you have some important crime fighting duty to do?" She asked him._

"_Are you trying to get rid of me Miss Head?" He asked. "Maybe…" She hummed. Bruce looked at the small Christmas tree by the window. "What are your plans this Christmas?" He asked. "I'm going back to Rhode Island to visit my aunt."_

"_I thought you were from Illinois?" Bruce asked. "I was. But my aunt lives in Rhode Island." Talia informed him. "Well you can take the company jet if you want to. Flying commercial can be a hassle this time of the year." Bruce offered._

"_That's nice of you but I don't want to be a trouble."_

"_It's no trouble. I insist. It's the least I can do," Bruce spoke with a smile._

_Talia smiled back and just looked at him. It was strange. Batman was sitting in her living room and he was unmasked as Bruce Wayne. Maybe it was all a dream. She was dreaming. A strange, weird dream. Bruce watched her. She was tired and had fallen asleep on the couch. He just carried her in his arms and brought her to her bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and pulled the covers up to keep her warm._

_He ran his fingers through her hair and bent down to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Talia, I love you" He whispered softly. He wore his mask and headed out of her apartment. She woke the next day, surprised that she was in her bed. She blinked her eyes open to look at the clock on her side table. Then she saw a metal thing on her table. She just picked it up and looked at it. A metallic bat shaped dart. So…It wasn't a dream. She did have Batman sitting her living room sipping tea last night and she now knew his secret identity._

* * *

"_Master Bruce you have a visitor," Alfred informed him. He looked up from his command center and wondered who. "Huh…who?"_

"_A young lady, Miss Talia Head." Alfred said with a smile. Bruce immediately got up from his seat and rushed towards the elevator. Alfred just shook his head seeing that. Bruce was smiling to himself. She was there. She had come to the manor to see him. He walked into the drawing room and heard her laughter as well as Dick's. Bruce was slightly annoyed. Wasn't Dick supposed to be going somewhere, doing something. He cleared his throat and Dick turned around. Talia looked up and smiled._

"_Oh…look who finally came up…" Dick spoke. "I was just telling Talia about the time you were drunk during the Governor's Ball." Bruce just scowled. He looked at Talia. "I wasn't really that drunk. Dick has a tendency to exaggerate." He then looked at Dick. "Don't you have something important to do?" Dick realized that Bruce wanted some privacy and immediately got up from the arm chair. He smiled at Talia._

"_Well…I have to go…do that important thing." He smiled sheepishly. "Ah yes…I have to polish some of those old medieval armors in the gallery…I just remembered." Dick added humorously. "It was nice meeting and talking to you Talia." He spoke. Talia only smiled back. "It was and if you ever want to meet up and watch old Bruce Lee films together, give me a ring." She spoke. _

"_I will…" Dick said with a wink. He looked at Bruce and smiled slyly before leaving the drawing room, whistling a happy tune._

"_Give me a ring?" Bruce gave Talia a strange look. "He is kinda cute," Talia commented. Bruce frowned. "You like college aged boys now?"_

"_It won't make much of a diff. I just graduated two years ago." Talia spoke and took her cup of hot cocoa that was served on the coffee table. "Nice place you have…" Talia spoke as she looked around the large drawing room. _

"_Thanks.." he smiled at her. He was happy that she came. He had missed her during Christmas. "I came to give you this." Talia spoke and got up to hand Bruce a wrapped package. "Oh…my Christmas gift." He was touched. He never really received presents much, well other than gifts from Rachel, Dick and Alfred, all whom he considered family. The girls he dated, none of them ever gave him anything. Usually it was him who showered them with expensive gifts. "But I didn't get you anything." He suddenly felt a little guilty and felt like banging his head for the slip. He didn't get her anything…_

"_It's nothing…" Talia spoke. "I wanted to thank you for letting me use your plane." Bruce just smiled at her and ripped the package open. "Uh…Sorry," He apologized to Talia who only smiled, seeing his excitement. He was a like a little boy on Christmas Day. He saw the soft dark gray fabric and took it out. It was a sweater. She got him a sweater._

"_I hope you like it. I knitted it for you." Talia spoke a little shy about it. "You knit?" Bruce was surprised and he had the silly grin on his face as he took a good look at the sweater and immediately put it on. Talia only smiled more and went to him, smoothing the sweater down. _

"_Well it fits," She spoke. "A little baggy though." She smoothed the sweater down his chest and to the hem. Bruce just looked at her. She was standing so close in front of him and she was touching him. She looked up and smiled and he saw the blueness of her eyes that just drew him in. "Look…" _

_He looked and saw what it was she wanted to show him. A small bat symbol emblazoned at the side of the sweater. "I think it looks a little weird. I mean I tried to follow the shape of the metal bat thingy you gave me…"_

"_It's actually a dart," Bruce spoke. "Oh…" Talia responded. She then stepped back so she could take a good luck at him dressed in the sweater. Bruce was a little disappointed that she moved away. He had wanted to pull her closer and kissed her. "Thank you," He spoke. "I love it."_

"_I should go…" Talia spoke. It was New Year's Eve and she was sure he had some big party to go to. "Do you have to?" He asked, looking straight at her. "Because if you don't. I want you to stay."_

"_Why?" She asked, looking at him with a curious smile._

"_Why not?" He responded back. She only sighed and crossed her arms. "Well I suppose I could stay for a while." Bruce's face lit up. "Good then. I'll tell Alfred that you're joining us for dinner."_

_

* * *

He brought her on a tour around the manor that afternoon and she was amazed by how big and beautiful the place was. The eighty five over bedrooms, library, the dining hall. The gardens and English maze. The swimming pools, both indoor and outdoor, tennis courts. The place was huge and the grounds covered with snow. She walked beside him as he brought her to the stables. She had worn her coat and a knitted cap over her head while her long, straight brown hair flowed._

"_Is it true that you burned the house down because you were drunk from some party?" She asked. Bruce remembered the night of his thirtieth birthday when Henri Ducard or Ras Al Ghul as he was known came to attack him and burn the manor, an act of revenge on his part._

"_Well…I wasn't quite myself…but we managed to rebuild everything brick by brick within a year." He explained with a sheepish grin._

"_Okay…so why did you want to be Batman?" She asked, looking into his eyes. "I mean you don't have to. You have this charmed life." She realized that his face was somber. "It's because of what happened to your parents right?" She asked softly. Bruce gave a sad smile._

"_So…you the famous billionaire take it upon yourself, this noble task to protect the city, getting rid of criminals and the Underworld…" She spoke with a bright smile. Bruce chuckled. "You make it sound as if I'm a Saint." She only gave him a bemused look. "Oh…far from it Mr Wayne."_

"_Bruce…it's Bruce not Mr Wayne." He spoke as he moved closer to her, he wanted to kiss her but she moved away and smiled. "Alright then…Bruce."_

_Talia saw the small lake in the distance and its frozen surface. She grew excited and ran towards it. Bruce only followed. "You have a lake…" She spoke excitedly. Her cheeks were reddened by the running. "I do…" Bruce responded and just smiled at her. He couldn't help himself, when she's around, he felt like a grinning fool. "And it's frozen." Talia spoke again. "It is…why?" Bruce asked her._

"_We can go ice skating," She spoke with a bright grin. "Now?" Bruce asked, surprised. "No…we'll wait till spring when the ice melts," Talia responded sarcastically. Bruce was a little irritated and bent to take some soft snow in his hand rolling it into a small ball before throwing it at her. Talia just stared at him in shock while Bruce laughed. "That's not fair." And she found herself being hit by another snow ball. _

_She just shook her head and bent down, ready to take some snow and rolling them into balls. She hit him in his chest and face. "Ow!" Bruce spoke. Talia sure packed a punch. "Oh…" She covered her mouth with both gloved hands. "Are you alright?" She asked and walked towards him. Bruce winced a little and Talia saw the little bruise the snowball made on his face. "The snow's not that fresh…" She touched his face, after taking the gloves off her hands and started to blow gently on the bruise._

_Bruce smiled, he liked having her touch him. It was comforting and gentle. "It's just a little bruise," She spoke to him. Bruce winced and pouted. Talia grew annoyed and rolled her eyes. "You're being a baby." She bent to pick up her gloves and just took his hand. He smiled seeing her holding his hand. It felt nice. "Come on…let's go find some skates," She spoke enthusiastically._

* * *

"_Hey Al," Dick greeted the elderly butler. Alfred was standing by the window, glancing through a telescope. Dick grew curious and wondered what he was looking at. He moved closer, wanting to see as well. "What's going on?" Dick asked. Alfred just looked at him and smiled. He moved away to allow Dick to peer through the lenses._

_Dick leaned and looked. He could see the small lake of the estate. It was frozen and there were two people skating there. He just smiled seeing his guardian and bestfriend Bruce trying to balance himself. When Bruce finally could stand on both feet, he pulled Talia close into his arms. "Oh…they're kissing," Dick spoke._

_Alfred grew excited. "Let me see Master Dick." Dick moved away and Alfred looked, a big smile formed in his face. He was happy, so Bruce finally found someone who could make him that happy. He moved away and smiled at Dick. "I think we should pop the champagne." Alfred suggested._

"_Well yes Alfred. To a great new year and great new things," Dick nodded with a smile and patted Alfred's back._

_Talia pulled away from the kiss and just looked at him. He smiled and she smiled back. Somehow, she didn't feel so alone anymore. She looked up and saw that the sky was getting dark. "I love you," He spoke as he looked deep into her eyes. She just smiled in response and wrapped her arms around his neck while she tiptoed in her skates to kiss him again._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Present Day.

Talia watched seeing Madison on her skates with Damien holding her hand while they circled the rink. "Mama!" Maddie waved excitedly. The girl smiled brightly and wobbled on her skates while holding tightly on her brother's hand. Talia smiled, the children looked adorable. She didn't want to join in, opting to just stand outside and watched them on the ice. It felt strange to be on her skates again. Bringing back old memories. Memories she shouldn't even try to remember.

"She looks like her father…" She heard a very familiar accented voice spoke. Talia turned and met his blue eyes. The same deep ones as hers. "What are you doing here?" She asked the man sharply and stared at him.

"No kiss hello for your dear old father?" Henri smiled looking at his daughter. "I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore." She spoke and looked away.

"That's too bad. I missed you," Henri spoke looking at her. He walked closer to the rink and placed his arms on the railing as he watched his grandchildren skating on the ice. They looked happy. His eyes focused on Damien. Yes…his grandson. His true, only male heir. "He's grown up a little now." He commented about Damien. "Why do you call him by his middle name?" Henri turned to ask his daughter. "Thomas sounds fitting enough."

"Harvey started calling him Damien and soon everybody did." Talia explained as she just looked ahead. Harvey knew that Thomas was after Bruce's father and he didn't want the boy to be called that and so started calling him his middle name instead, under the guise that Thomas was too common a name and that Damien sounded better.

"Ah…Yes that husband of yours." Henri sighed. "An idealistic fool…At least the last one wasn't so naïve."

"Are you done with your insults Father?" Talia spoke, her eyes piercing into his. Henri only smiled. "What are you doing here in Metropolis?" She asked as her eyes narrowed, suspicious of her father's intention. "Can't a father visit his daughter, especially with the holidays coming?"

Talia snorted. "Yes…maybe you should just put on a red coat and a white beard while you're at it and start giving out presents." Henri nodded for while, noting his daughter's hostility. "Look whatever it is that you're here for. I want you to stay away from my family." Talia spoke in a sharp, steely tone. "I'm warning you Father. I don't care what it is you do now but stay away from my children and my husband and even Bruce."

Henri chuckled. "You're still in love with him…" Talia only kept quiet and focused on her children skating in the rink. "You silly, silly child." He laughed softly. "Aunt Maude must have influenced you too much with those silly fairy tale romances…" He walked to his daughter and bent to kiss the top of her head. He then held Talia's face and looked deeply into her eyes, the same blue eyes she got from him.

"Look at me Talia. You know I love you very much. I will always protect you, my daughter. Always. Never forget that." He spoke in a serious tone. He then kissed her forehead and walked away. Talia just turned and watched seeing her father dressed in his black coat walking towards a black Landcruiser and soon going inside the vehicle.

* * *

Harvey helped to clear the table. They just had family dinner and he cooked meatloaf, Damien's favorite and for dessert, apple crumble pie and ice cream. He looked at his wife. She was distracted. She seemed to be more distracted these days. She took the plates and put them in the sink. The children were already in the living room, getting ready for a night of TV. Talia stood by the sink and looked out of kitchen window, she saw a few cars parked on the street and one seemed suspicious to her.

"Hey…" She felt Harvey hugging her from behind and kissing her shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her waist. She turned her head and smiled at him while he kissed her lips. "The meatloaf was good," She spoke with a smile. "So was dessert…" She looked at Harvey's face and gently caressed it. The guilt was overwhelming.

She was betraying her husband. She was in love with another man. She had left Bruce's office after the forty five minutes of just lying in his arms. They didn't do anything but it was the not doing anything that affected her. She didn't know what to do now. So she just leaned and kissed her husband's lips again, wrapping her arms around his neck, She pulled her lips away and just rested her head on Harvey's shoulder, her arms around his waist.

Harvey realized that something was wrong. She was upset about something. "You Ok?" He asked as he pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. She smiled at him and just nodded. He wasn't convinced and but just let it slide for a while. They washed the dishes together that night, standing side by side. Harvey dried while Talia rinsed and then her arranged them neatly. He went to clear the table and took out the trash, after tucking the children to sleep.

He stood outside by the trashcans of the backyard. It was cold and he felt like having a smoke. He tried quitting, Talia hated the smell of cigarettes. But after all that happened the past few weeks, a little Marlboro wouldn't hurt. He let out the puffs from his mouth, little rings of smoke that dissipated into the cold night air.

"I thought you quit…" Harvey chuckled when he met the face of the uninvited guest. "It's just one puff." He took another long one. "Or two…"

"What are you doing here?" Harvey asked. He decided to stop smoking and threw the cigarette on the ground, stamping it lightly with his boots.

"Visiting an old friend," He spoke with a smile. "How's that pretty wife of yours?"

"She's fine. Tired I suppose." Harvey spoke casually.

"Hmmm…" the stranger spoke. He gave a slight nod. "I'd watch out for her if I were you..."

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked, his eyes narrowed. "Nothing…Just be wary Bro." The man looked at him and started to walk away.

"Alex!" Harvey called.

He turned around and faced his older brother. "Will I see you again?" Harvey asked. "Maybe…" Alex spoke and walked down the street. Harvey just looked down at his boots for a while.

* * *

"Harvey…" He heard Talia calling him. She walked out of the kitchen door. "Who were you talking to?" She asked. It was cold and she pulled her robe closer. "Nobody…" Harvey spoke. He looked at her and smiled. "You're cold…We should go inside." He pushed her back through the kitchen door and closed it.

They walked up the stairs to their bedroom and Talia got into bed. She felt Harvey slipping in beside her. He pulled her closer, his hands started to roam the side of her body and he turned her around, his face lowering down her face so he could kiss her while his hands bunched the cotton night gown she was wearing up so he could take it off. His lips went down on hers, his tongue trying to slide in. She found herself resisting him, but she wasn't struggling or pushing him off. She just laid still.

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked as he pulled away to look at her. She wasn't responding at all to his touches. Talia just kept quiet. "What's wrong?" He asked again, his voice was raised a little. "I'm not in a mood…" She spoke softly and looked away.

"You haven't been in a mood for weeks…" He spoke bitterly. He sighed and looked away before looking at her, his blue eyes glaring. "Are you cheating on me?" He asked. "Is that it?"

"No…" Talia spoke and stared at him. "Of course not! Why would you say that?"

"Then, what is going on?" Harvey asked. "It's him right?" Harvey just sat on the bed and looked at her. "It's Bruce…something happened." He stood up and just stared angrily at his wife.

"Nothing happened." Talia spoke in defense.

"Stop lying to me!" Harvey yelled. "You think I don't know. You think I'm so stupid. You're fucking him aren't you!"

"Stop it. The children are sleeping!" Talia hissed. Harvey realized his mistake and calmed himself down. He felt bad for yelling at her.

"Tal…I'm sorry." He spoke. She just looked away. He sat down and touched her hand. "I don't want to lose you. I love you too much. You know that." He spoke softly. He pulled her in to hug her and she struggled a bit before finally resting her head in his chest, while he stroked her hair.

"Don't leave me Talia. Please…" He spoke in her hair and held her close.

* * *

He stared out the window of his study just looking at the snow covered grounds of Wayne Manor. Helena was outside building a snowman with Alfred and Barbara Gordon. She looked like she was having fun and Bruce smiled. He heard a tap on the wood and turned his head seeing his good friend Dick walking in.

"How are you?" Dick asked with a smile. "I'm fine," Bruce spoke as he looked out the window. His daughter was wrapping an old shawl around the snowman's neck.

"You're still wearing that old thing?" Dick asked with a chuckle. Bruce smiled and looked down at the old gray sweater he was wearing. "It's my favorite piece of clothing."

"Hmmm…" Dick sighed. "You're too nostalgic sometimes."

"I'm getting old," Bruce spoke and wheeled himself to the fireplace. He turned and looked at Dick. "So what have you got on Dent?" He asked.

"Well…the usual," Dick started. "Nothing conclusive…" He spoke. Bruce only shot an annoyed look.

"Regular yuppy Joe…graduated Summa Cum Laude Gotham U, he went to Harvard Law and was top of his class. Then worked as a DA in Gotham, prosecuted the Joker with your help, the Gambini family, Riddler…" Dick started on Dent's portfolio. "Not bad for two years as DA here…then he moved to Metropolis."

"He moved to Metropolis right at the height of his career…" Bruce pondered aloud. "Maybe he got sick of the limelight and of criminal court?" Dick suggested. Bruce laughed softly. He remembered how Harvey Dent loved the cameras flashing and making public statements. The guy was a media whore but it all changed. He went incognito when he moved to Metropolis, starting his own law firm with Lucas Dunleavy, the half brother of Lex Luthor.

"When did he move to Metropolis?" Bruce turned to ask Dick. "Eight years ago, November," Dick replied. Bruce stared at the fire while he thought about it for a while. It was the same time when Talia moved there, accepting Lex Luthor's offer to work at his company after he had thrown her out of the house.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?" She cried seeing luggage by the front door of the house. "You're not welcome here anymore," Bruce spoke as he dragged more of her things down the stairs. "You're leaving tonight and we're getting a divorce. It's over Talia."_

"_Bruce let me explain…" She sounded desperate._

"_You lie to me! You lie to me about everything since day one!" He looked at her, his eyes blazed with fury. "Our marriage was nothing but lies and lies and lies."_

"_I'm so sorry Bruce but you have to listen to me. I know nothing of my father's involvement I really don't!" She was in tears as she tried to hold him but he only pushed her away._

"_I don't believe a single word that comes out of your mouth anymore. My friend is dead because of you…" Bruce spoke, looking deep into her eyes. "You knew that Ras was back and you hid it from me! And now people died. Innocent people Talia. They're all dead!"_

"_He's my father Bruce…" Talia spoke weakly. "I didn't know what else to do…Please." She begged. "I'm so sorry. I really am. You have to believe me." She clung to him and he tried to push her away "Bruce. I love you."_

_He just shook his head. "You're in on this too. All these time, I trusted you and you betrayed me. Now get out! I don't want to ever see you here again!" Cries were heard coming from the nursery above. Talia panicked. It was her daughter. Helena had just turned a year old. "Lena…" She wanted to rush to her daughter's crib but Bruce stopped her. _

"_You're not taking my daughter away…" He told her in his dark tone._

"_Bruce. No please…She needs me. You need me.." She spoke. The tears were flowing down her eyes like floodgates released. He only shook his head vehemently. "We don't need you." He turned and saw Alfred standing there. "Alfred call a cab for Miss Head."_

"_Master Bruce…" Alfred spoke. His heart was breaking seeing the conflict. He looked and saw the lady of the house breaking down and begging but Bruce wasn't stirred at all. He was just too blinded by anger and rage. "Alfred! Call the cab now! I want her out of the house by midnight. Do you understand me?" Bruce spoke in a steely voice before he went up to the nursery to calm his crying daughter down._

_Alfred just looked at Talia who was sitting on the floor, sobbing badly. He didn't know what to do and just went to her. He kneeled down and hugged the woman, letting Talia just sobbed in his chest while he tried to comfort her._

"_I love him, Alfred I do and I'm so so sorry," Talia sobbed._

"_Shh…Mrs Wayne. I know…I know." He spoke and patted her back gently._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

"How's your daughter?"

He wasn't paying much attention, his mind miles away. "Bruce?" He turned to look at his therapist and old friend, Dr Chase Meridien Hasselhoff. The beautiful shrink had married the celebrity quarterback and was now a mother of four. She smiled at him. "You're thinking about her again," She spoke. Bruce just kept quiet and looked down to his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently. "What's there to talk about? It's over. She's gone."

"But the feelings are not gone are they?" Dr Meridien spoke looking at him. "You're still very much in love with her." Bruce snorted and looked away. "It doesn't matter. She's married now. She has a new life…"

"She was your wife. I understand the bitterness and anger…"

"There is no bitterness and anger!" Bruce cut her off. "I'm over it." He immediately kept quiet. He shouldn't have raised his voice. He looked at Chase and apologized solemnly. "I'm sorry." She looked at him and nodded in understanding. "How about guilt Bruce? Do you feel guilty for making her leave?"

"Maybe…" He sighed. "She betrayed me. She lied." He looked intently at Chase. "People make mistakes Bruce. You know that…"

"I do and I forgave her, I let her see Helena now and she lets me see Damien…"

"But have you forgiven yourself?" Dr Meridien asked. "I did what I had to do. To protect my daughter." Bruce defended himself. He looked down somberly as his tone grew fragile. "But I didn't protect her…I threw her out that cold fall night eight years ago, when she was six weeks pregnant."

"You didn't know about that…" Dr Meridien spoke, trying to console him. "You know, he's right. I don't deserve her. All I did was hurt her." Bruce spoke, looking up.

"Who said that?" She asked. "Dent." Bruce replied in a solemn voice. "I don't want to hurt her anymore…" Bruce spoke and looked away.

* * *

She walked into her office, surprised to find him there. He looked up from his wheelchair and smiled at her. She just looked at him, a little stunned. "Hello," Bruce greeted her.

"I didn't know you were coming," Talia spoke and walked to her desk. "You weren't answering or returning any of my calls." Bruce spoke as he wheeled himself closer. "I didn't know how else to get to you."

"Hmmm…" She spoke casually and leaned back against the chair. She looked at the framed photograph on her desk. One of Harvey and her and the children. She didn't want to look at Bruce. "Talia…" He called her. She looked at him. "I want Damien to join me and Helena at the house for Christmas."

"I have to talk to Harvey first and I'm not sure if he'll allow." Talia told him. "He's my son. One Christmas with me won't kill the boy." Bruce spoke. "I'm sure your husband can be understanding about this. I am Damien's father after all."

"Harvey is his father Bruce." Talia spoke in defense of her husband. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings but Harvey was the one who raised him. He's close to Damien." She looked at him. "Damien loves spending Christmases with us and they'd pick a tree together and go ice skating.…" Bruce stared at her. Ice skating. When was the last time he did that?

"Do you skate with him too?" He asked. She looked away. "I gave up skating a long time ago…" She spoke softly.

"You shouldn't have come here." Talia spoke, her eyes intently fixed on him. "Why?" He asked. "My husband doesn't like it. And you were right. We shouldn't see each other anymore," She spoke before looking away.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked her.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Bruce. I don't want to hurt Harvey and I don't want to hurt you." She turned to face him and he saw the tears that were filling up in her eyes. She immediately wiped them away. "It's over." She spoke in soft, resolute tone. "It's been over for eight years and I'm ready to let it go."

Bruce looked at her and nodded before he turned his wheelchair around and wheeled himself out. She watched as he left her office and when her secretary went to close the door, she opened her desk drawer where her old wedding band was. She took it out and looked at it for a while before breaking down into soft sobs.

* * *

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Harvey asked seeing Talia sitting on the sofa of his office. "Just visiting my husband," Talia spoke. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him before kissing him tenderly. She pulled her lips away and smiled at him. "We should go for a weekend getaway," She suggested with a smile. "Just the two of us." He looked at her and nodded before pulling her in for another kiss. Talia glanced at the door of his office.

"Is it locked?" She asked.

"Why?" Harvey asked, looking curiously at her. "Oh…I don't think you'd want to be interrupted Mr Dent," She spoke with a mischievous smile and started to pull his shirt out from his pants. He looked at her and started to kiss her hungrily. He needed to possess her again, to claim her as his and get rid of the lingering 'ghost' of her ex husband. He pulled her closer and started to unbutton the front of her blouse and hiked up her skirt.

"Mr Dent…" There was a knock and his secretary opened the door. "Oh…I'm so sorry." The woman was flustered seeing that her boss was actually in the middle of making out with his wife. Talia immediately moved away, too embarrassed. Harvey smiled sheepishly. His shirt was tucked out and tie loosened. He looked at his secretary.

"Er…what is it?" he asked.

"Mr Wayne is uh…here to see you." She announced, before leaving.

Talia and Harvey turned and saw Bruce seated in his wheelchair. He looked up and saw the disheveled state of Harvey and Talia. He saw that the front of her blouse was unbuttoned. It hit him like a bucket of ice cold water on an open wound. His face was restrained as he just stared at Harvey Dent. Talia had moved away but Harvey held her hand and pulled her closer, staking his claim.

"What is it Mr Wayne…that I can do for you?" He spoke with a smirk. "You're busy…" Bruce spoke solemnly. "I came at a bad time. I should go…" Bruce told him, ready to turn his wheelchair. Talia bit her lip and groaned inside.

"No…don't." Harvey spoke. "You came all the way here from Gotham, and you've already interrupted…Please come in." Harvey spoke slyly. Talia just looked at her husband, shocked by his brazenness. Bruce looked straight at Harvey Dent, his dark eyes meeting Harvey's blue ones in a challenging stand. He wasn't about to back down. He nodded and wheeled himself in. Harvey tucked his shirt backed in and adjusted his tie. He walked over to his desk and pressed his intercom.

"Lucy…get some coffee for three. Thanks." Harvey looked at Bruce and smiled. Talia had moved away, ready to get her coat and bag. "I should go…" Talia spoke awkwardly. "Maddie's coming off from daycare soon."

"Forget it Tal. Laine can pick Maddie up." Harvey spoke, referring to the children's babysitter. "Stay…it's time for the three of us to sit for some chit chat." Harvey spoke with a terse smile. Harvey then went to sit on his desk. "So Mr Wayne, yes…what is it you want to talk about?" He pondered aloud.

"You need any legal advice?" He asked the dark haired man. "Permission to have tea with my wife?"

"She doesn't need your permission…" Bruce spoke tersely. "You're right…" Harvey spoke as he looked at Talia and smiled at her. "She doesn't. She is her own woman."

"Harvey…please stop this." Talia spoke softly. "Sweetheart. It's OK, nothing Mr Wayne can't handle right?" Harvey spoke smiling, his eyes looking straight into Bruce's.

"Damien. I want him to spend Christmas with me in Gotham," Bruce spoke. "I've already talked to Talia this morning and she said she needs to talk to you first."

Harvey just turned to Talia. "You talked to him this morning?" He asked her in an accusatory tone. "It was just a talk. He came to my office, I was going to tell you…" Talia explained hurriedly. Harvey looked at her suspiciously before looking back at Bruce. "The answer is No. Christmas is where he'll be at home with his family. We have our own Christmas tradition and he likes it."

"Harvey please…just this once.." Talia spoke and held his hand. "For me?" She looked deep into his eyes. Harvey looked at her and sighed. He then turned to look at Bruce. "Fine then…only because my wife wants it. And I try my best to please her." Bruce looked up and nodded. "Thank you," he spoke gratefully, eyes looking into her blue ones.

* * *

"Does he come to visit you often?" Harvey asked as he drove the BMW on the highway out of Metropolis. Talia only looked out the window. She didn't want to have this conversation. It seemed absurd to her. Harvey was being unreasonably jealous. She thought about it for while, maybe it wasn't that unreasonable.

"Why aren't you answering me?" He prodded. Talia turned and stared at him. "Because you're being silly."

"I'm being silly??" Harvey shot back "He traveled 600 miles to talk to you in your office, and you didn't tell me! I had to find it out from him!"

"I was going to tell you," Talia spoke. "When Tal? When?" Harvey asked angrily. "Tomorrow? Next month? A year later?" Talia kept quiet. Harvey just simmered silently. "Are you sleeping with him?" He asked in a tense tone.

"No!" Talia cried. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well I just want to know. I just wanted to make sure." Harvey spoke agitatedly as he stepped on the accelerator. "You're my wife, Talia. _My wife_!" He speeded not realizing the dangerous road curve.

"Harvey!!" Talia screamed seeing the large truck coming in towards them. The truck's horn blared through and Harvey swerved to the side.

The car broke the road barrier and flipped twice as it went down the slope. The truck driver immediately stopped and got out. He looked down seeing the wreck and went to radio in for help, calling the ambulance. A few cars stopped and drivers as well as passengers got out, looking at the ravine and the wreck below. They could smell the gasoline that was leaking from the tank and moments later the car burst into flames.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

"Master Bruce…"

He was in his study with Dick when Alfred walked in. He looked up and saw the ominous look on Alfred's face. "What is it?" He asked.

"There has been an accident …"Alfred spoke gravely. "On the highway outside Metropolis."

Bruce looked at Dick and both of them just looked at each other in surprise before looking at Alfred.

"It's Miss Talia…" Alfred paused, he didn't know how to continue. Bruce stared at him. _No…_"She…she passed away.. I'm sorry Master Bruce. I'm terribly sorry." Alfred's head hung low as he broke the bad news. _No. Don't tell me that… No._ The news hit him like a ton of bricks. He didn't know how to react, he looked at Dick who wore a sympathetic, somber look. "Bruce…" he spoke softly and began to touch his hand. "No." He shook his head in denial. "I just saw her hours ago. In Metropolis. She was Okay…She looked fine."

"Master Bruce…" Alfred walked towards him. "The accident happened three hours ago."

"No!" Bruce cried. "She's alive. I saw her. She was fine when I left!" He felt the tears that started to fill up his eyes. _Talia dead? No. She couldn't be._ "Helena was going to see her this weekend." He covered his face with both hands. He felt like he couldn't breathe. "Leave…I need to be alone."

"Bruce…" Dick started. "Leave!!!" He bellowed. Dick nodded and looked at Alfred before he got up from the armchair and left the study.

Alfred turned to look. Bruce had wheeled himself to fireplace, his head hung low. When they were gone, he felt the overwhelming rush of anger and grief. He went to side table where the bottles of liquor and crystal glasses were and pushed them all down causing the glass to smash. It was rage, he felt the need to destroy. He wheeled himself to his study desk and threw the crystal paperweight across the room and it smashed into teeny pieces.

He wanted to numb the pain, the shock and let his rage drive him, spur him so he didn't have to feel anything, the loss, the regret. In the end, after half an hour of wrecking the study, he still didn't feel any better, only worse. He looked around the room. It was void, so void of everything and everyone. He finally broke down while sitting in his wheelchair and let his reservoir of tears flow. His body racked with sobs.

"Dad…" He turned and look seeing Helena walking in. She looked at him and saw that he was crying. She walked to him and touched his shoulder. "Dad, what's wrong?" She asked. He didn't know how to respond and just cried more. Helena was disturbed seeing her father cried and bent to hug him.

"Dad. What happened?" She asked, her voice grew worried. "I'm so sorry Lena. I am so so sorry…" He spoke and hugged his daughter while he cried in her arms

* * *

The funeral was held in Metropolis. Bruce looked seeing Damien who was somber and silent throughout the whole thing. He didn't cry at all. He just kept quiet throughout the ceremony. Harvey Dent was still unconscious, in a deep coma. Half of his face was burned in the accident. Talia had died instantly on impact. Her head had hit the windscreen and the trauma was quick. She didn't suffer, they told him. Bruce looked at the coffin. She was inside there. The love of his life, lying there. Her body cold, lifeless, her heart no longer beating.

They held a small reception in the house. Talia's Aunt Maude was there, sitting on the large armchair holding her walking stick. Bruce had never met the woman before. She didn't come to the wedding, or to any family holiday gathering. Only sent presents and greeting cards. Talia had told him that Aunt Maude wasn't really a people person. She was rather eccentric but she loved the girl fiercely, raising her since she was five with her mother dead and Henri away.

The old woman looked at Bruce, her eyes just studied him. He looked at her and smiled politely. He wheeled himself towards her, wanting to talk to the old lady, Talia's only relative. "You must be Aunt Maude, I'm…"

"I know who you are Mr Wayne." The old woman spoke. "My Tally loved you." She then smiled at Bruce. "She told me so many things about you."

"She did?" Bruce was surprised and Aunt Maude nodded. "I think she never stopped loving you, of course she wouldn't admit it to me. She's stubborn like her father sometimes…" Bruce suddenly remembered Henri Ducard. He wondered if Ras was still around. "Does he know?" He asked Aunt Maude.

"I suppose he does…Henri knows everything…He loved Talia so much. She was the only thing that brought him joy. When my sister died, it devastated him terribly but at least Talia was there…" Aunt Maude sighed sadly. "Well she's with her mother now…"

Bruce turned and looked outside the window. Damien was sitting on the swing, with Helena next to him and Maddie sitting on Helena's lap. All three had lost their mother. He turned and looked at the family photographs on the mantelpiece. She looked happy with her children and Harvey. Bruce smiled, he just hoped that she had been truly happy. But he still felt the pain, the loss. He sat by the window and looked at the clear blue sky.

He remembered her smile. That New Years Eve, so long ago, when they went ice skating for the first time on the frozen lake in the manor.

_He was trying his best to balance on the skates and she had laughed softly at his wobbly feet. He threaded slowly and fell down straight on his butt causing peals of laughter coming from her. She had bent down to help him up and he pulled her down as well._

"_Why did you do that?" She asked annoyed. He only laughed. "I didn't want to fall on my own." Talia shook her head and got up. "Come on…" She spoke and held out her hand. "I'll let you hold me, then you won't fall so much."_

_He took her hand and raised himself up held her close to him. It was comforting. He felt warm and safe. She smelled nice, like flowers and she felt soft. He wasn't that afraid of falling anymore. If he fell, she'd be there to pick him up somehow, and he didn't feel so alone with her there. _

"Dad…" Bruce got out from his reverie and turned seeing Helena walking towards him. She was holding Maddie's hand. The little girl just looked at Bruce and he saw her angelic face that was in deep sadness and confusion. "Where's my Daddy?" She asked as she looked around the living room seeing the unfamiliar faces.

"Your Daddy's fine," Bruce spoke gently. "He's resting in the hospital."

"Can I go see him?" Maddie asked in her small voice. Bruce looked at her and nodded.

* * *

Harvey Dent lied in the ICU ward in his comatose state. Damien cringed seeing the burned scars on the left side of his Dad's once handsome face. Maddie just stared at the sight of her father lying there on the bed. She walked slowly towards the bed and touched Harvey's fingers, clasping his hand with her small one. Damien just walked out of the ward. Helena turned to look at her brother.

"Don't you want to see him?" She asked. Damien only kept quiet and sat down on the chair outside shaking his legs.

"Will my Daddy wake up soon?" Maddie turned to ask Bruce. He smiled at her. "I don't know Sweetie. I hope so…" Maddie's face just fell. She got up on the bed and rested her head on her father's chest. "I love you Daddy," She whispered softly and kissed his scarred cheek before she got off the bed.

Bruce looked at Harvey Dent just lying there. He was going to wake up only to learn that Talia was gone. He suddenly felt sorry for the guy. He knew how much Harvey loved Talia and it was strange that Bruce felt ashamed but he was envious that at least Harvey had her for much longer. He turned and wheeled himself out. Bruce looked at his son who was seated outside, wearing his somber face.

Damien looked at his father. "Are we going to live with you now?" Bruce kept quiet and looked at the boy and then at Madison.

"Do you want to? At least till your Dad wakes up." He asked the two children.

Damien looked down to his feet and then looked up at him again. "We don't have anyone else…" he spoke. "And I don't want to live with Aunt Maude…she's kinda weird."

"We have to live in Gotham now right?" Maddie asked. Helena bent down and pinched her little sister's cheek. "Yes…and you can sleep in my room."

"You look a lot like Mama," Maddie spoke looking at her sister. She just leaned in and hugged Helena. Helena smiled sadly and held her little sister close.

* * *

Henri stared at his daughter's tombstone. He left the white roses on the grave. Talia was gone now. Died in a tragic accident, leaving behind three children and a comatose husband. No…she was too young to go. It wasn't her time yet. He closed his eyes remembering his daughter, from the first moment he held her when she was a baby to the last time he saw her, when he kissed her forehead at the ice skating rink weeks ago.

"_I will always protect you, my daughter. Always. Never forget that."_

And now Henri had to honor his word. His promise made to his child. That he would always protect her. He kissed his hand and held the headstone. It pained him seeing her name carved on the epitaph.

"Father…" He turned and looked at his other daughter Nyssa. Mothered by a woman of Arabian descent during his travels in the Sahara years ago. She inherited his blue eyes and her mother's raven black hair, high cheekbones and olive skin. She was six years younger than Talia but both sisters had never met each other. Talia didn't even know that she had a sister.

"We should start now," Nyssa spoke as she looked up in the sky that was darkening as day was changing into twilight. "It's getting dark." Henri looked at Nyssa and nodded. She turned and signaled for the men to come with their shovels. They started digging the grave while Henri and Nyssa stood watching.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

She woke up choking. Her skin felt like it was on fire and coughs racked her entire body. "Just hang on. The pain will pass…" She heard a woman's voice. "It's going to be fine.." She felt someone patting her back and she continued coughing, choking out caustic, slimy yellow green liquid from her lungs. Talia looked up and saw the young woman's face. Her black hair was cut short and it fringed her forehead. She had a waifish face, deep blue eyes and olive toned skin.

She coughed again and looked at the woman. "Who are you?" She asked, shocked. The woman smiled. "I'm Nyssa Raatko Al Ghul. I'm your sister." Talia only shook her head. "That's not possible…"

"It's true.." She heard her father's voice and saw him coming out from the dark corner of the room. "Father…" Henri walked towards his eldest and wrapped her in for a hug. Talia rested her head on her father's chest feeling the warmth and security. Her father stroked her hair while holding her close. Henri was too overwhelmed with emotions of gratitude and relief that his daughter was back. Talia pulled away and she saw the tears in her father's eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did something happen?" She suddenly looked around, seeing the strange surroundings. "What was the last thing you remembered Talia?" Henri asked her daughter gently.

"I don't know…" She was confused and just looked around, lost. "Where's my husband? Where is he?" Nyssa looked at Henri and both of them shared a perplexed look. They hadn't thought about Harvey and how to break the news to her.

"Where's Bruce Father?" Talia was panicking. She got out of bed. "I need to talk to him….I have to explain. He has to take me back. And Lena needs me. She's still a baby." She held Henri's arm. "You have to tell him everything. He has to forgive me…Father Please…I can't lose him.." Her eyes were filled with tears as she paced about frantically.

"Shh…it's going to be okay. You need to rest Talia.." He looked at Nyssa who was standing behind and nodded. Nyssa saw the signal and went behind her sister, jabbing her with the syringe that contained a tranquilizer that would calm her down. Talia fell unconscious and Henri carried her to bed, where she laid in deep sleep. Henri and Nyssa left the room, locking it and having two men guarding the door.

"She doesn't remember…" Henri pondered aloud. "All she remembered was what happened eight years ago." Nyssa only looked and wondered what Henri had planned. Henri turned to his daughter and smiled. "This is good. We have more work to do."

"What about the children?" Nyssa asked. Henri thought about it for a while. "Wayne will take care of them. With Dent comatose, he'll take it upon himself to care for them."

"Even the little one?" Nyssa asked. "He'll love Maddie like his own. He's too much of a sentimental fool to treat the girl any different." Henri commented. He then looked at Nyssa. "I want you to go to Gotham. You will oversee the operation there. The League will finish what it started thirteen years ago. Only this time Batman will not stop us."

"We'll have other things to worry about Father, new problems, new enemies…" Nyssa spoke. "Night Wing for one and that insipid woman in black." Nyssa spoke with disdain of Barbara Gordon.

"Flies my daughter…they are but flies, easily squashed." Henri spoke arrogantly. "What about my sister?" Nyssa enquired. "What will you do to her?"

"I'll train her up. She will be strong like you and be part of The League. We'll get rid of every vestige of weakness that is inside her." Henri spoke. His voice was resolute as he thought of his daughter. Nyssa looked at him and nodded before she left.

* * *

He hadn't quite dealt with his grief yet. He felt that he had other important things to do like taking care of the children and helping Night Wing and Oracle with the investigation. Bank robberies that had occurred throughout the city, gang murders in the Old District and drugs being sold to school kids in the Narrows. Crime rates seemed to have risen and Bruce was afraid that it might just be too much for Dick and Barbara to handle. He was reading some files in his study that night and looked up from the desk. He smiled seeing Maddie there by the doorway.

"Hey there Sweet Pea," Bruce spoke. He had given Maddie the nickname because it suited her. She had the sweetest smile, her cornflower blue eyes and blonde hair. Bruce realized that Maddie took after Dent more than she did Talia. Maddie smiled and rushed towards him. She immediately jumped onto his lap and just sat there.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously. "I'm just reading some files," Bruce replied. "How about you? Don't you want to play with your brother and sister?" Bruce asked as he looked at the little girl. Maddie only shook her head. "They're boring…"

"They are?" Bruce asked curiously. "Uh huh…" Maddie nodded. "They only play chess or battleship and they read too much…" Bruce laughed. "Really? How about you? What do you like to do?"

"I like ice skating. Mama says I can be a figure skater one day and go to the O..lim…." Maddie stuttered for a while, trying to remember the word.

"You mean the Olympics…" Bruce told her. Maddie grinned brightly. "That's it..But Daddy wants me to be a doctor." Maddie looked at the desk and saw a framed photograph that was on it. She just studied it for a while. "Is that Mama?" She asked as she looked up at Bruce.

Bruce looked at the framed photograph. It was one taken of him and Talia on New Year's ten years ago. Dick took the photograph, a few minutes past midnight when they were in the parlor popping champagne and singing Auld Lang Syne. He had his arm around her and both of them were smiling brightly. Bruce smiled at Maddie. "Yes that is your Mama."

"She looks pretty," Maddie spoke. She turned to ask Bruce. "Do you think she's pretty?" He looked at her and nodded. "I think she's very pretty." His tone changed and Maddie noticed it. "Did you love my Mama too?"

"I do. Very much." Bruce spoke in a melancholic tone. "Like I never loved anyone." Maddie looked at him and smiled. She then touched Bruce's hand. "Don't worry. She's in heaven now. Mister Alfred says so. He says Mama's an angel like the one we had on the Christmas tree last year."

"Maddie…" Bruce looked up and saw Damien walking in. The boy just looked at him. "There you are…" He spoke, relieved that he found his sister. "Come let's go. Lena's going to take us riding." Maddie just cheered happily and jumped from Bruce's lap before running towards her brother.

"You kids have fun and be careful," Bruce smiled.

"Yah we will," Damien spoke and held his little sister's hand as they rushed out of the study and headed outside to the stables. Bruce then looked at the photograph. It had been five months since her death and he felt the old wounds opening up. He suddenly realized that he hadn't quite gotten over it like he thought he did. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have called you so sudden…" Bruce spoke.

"It's Ok. I understand. I hadn't seen you in six months. I figured it must be very important." Dr Meridien spoke as she looked around his study. "Thank you for coming all the way here," Bruce spoke gratefully. Dr Meridien looked at him and smiled. "My good friend needed me and I try to be there for him. It's nothing really…" She then sat down. "How are you?" She asked. Bruce sighed. "Not good."

"This must be very hard on you and the children…" She commented. "They're doing well, even Maddie. She's great. That five year old is one tough cookie and Damien seemed to be adjusting well…" Bruce responded.

"Helena?" Chase asked, looking at Bruce. "She's so matured now and so strong. She takes after her mother a lot. It's funny that I'm the one who's not dealing with this as well as the kids…" Bruce spoke and laughed sadly.

"It's understandable." Dr Meridien tried to reassure him. "Bruce…you had to deal with a lot of loss in your life. And so far with what that's been thrown at you, I say, you're putting up a tough fight."

"How could she leave me?" Bruce suddenly spoke and Dr Meridien saw the pain in his eyes. "How could she go before I even get the chance to tell her how sorry I was? How could she go without saying goodbye, without letting me tell her that I loved her, that I never stopped loving her…"

"You're angry…" Dr Meridien noted. "Of course I am…I'm furious. She shouldn't have died! She shouldn't have. It should have been me. I threw her out. I made her leave! I took her daughter away! And now she's gone and she would have been alive if I had just listened." He was breaking down and Dr Meridien just watched. She saw the guilt, the pain. He had been carrying it with him for a long time.

"God! What I wouldn't give to have her back. I'd give anything Chase. Anything." He wiped the tears away. "It was my fault. All my fault."

"No. It is not Bruce." Dr Meridien spoke softly. "It is not your fault. It was her time to go." He just looked ahead and shook his head. He refused to believe that. "You have to let her go. Mourn for her but move on. The pain will pass. She would want you to be happy. I know from what I had observed that she loved you very much too." Dr Meridien stood up and walked towards Bruce. She gave him a thick red bound book.

"What is this?" Bruce asked as he looked at it. "It's Talia's diary. She wanted me to keep it and give it to you one day. I think now is the right time."

"Talia's diary? Why would you have it?" He looked at Dr Meridien confused. She sighed. "I was Talia's shrink too. She had been having sessions with me for years, even when she moved to Metropolis eight years ago, she flies here and sometimes I fly there so we could talk."

"So she confided things in you and you knew about Damien?" Bruce eyes went wide. Dr Meridien nodded. "I can't disclose that to you. We have patient doctor confidentiality. I'm sorry about that. I hope you understand." Dr Meridian was walking towards the door. "Read it Bruce. Everything you needed to know is in there." She smiled and soon left the study.

* * *

He stared at the book for a while, not knowing what to do with it. He turned the red cover open and smelled the floral scent of her perfume. He started to read the first entry dated eight years ago.

'_I'm so excited. I went to the doctor to confirm it and it's true. I'm pregnant again! Three weeks now. Should I tell him? He's going to be so happy. He's already a great Dad with Helena. I can't wait to see how he'll react to this news, this very good news. I just wished that the situation is much better….'_ Bruce paused as he pondered for while before reading the next lines.

'_My father called again. I don't know what to do so I just went to see him. I've been hiding it from Bruce, from everyone. My father's a wanted terrorist here and I'm so confused. What do I do? Do I turn him in? He tried to poison the entire city before. But he's my father…he's my father. Maybe I'll just keep quiet. Let them think he's dead. It'll be better…What will Father do anyway? He promised not to hurt Bruce. I made him promise me. My father won't break his promise.'_

The next entry was dated a week later. _'An explosion happened this evening and one of Bruce's good friend, the commissioner was killed. How could this happen? At city hall? The bomb planted in the underground boiler room. There was a huge charity function held to raise money for Gotham's Halfway House meant to reform and rehabilitate criminals. The rich and wealthy of Gotham were there. I didn't go and Bruce didn't go. My father told me not to go so I pretended to be sick and Bruce stayed in with me. Oh God! No! No… No. It couldn't be. Father wouldn't do such a thing.'_


End file.
